When Her World Didn't Stop
by Raven Ki-Lin
Summary: Companion piece to After His World Stopped. Cain and DG learn to work as a team to help the O.Z.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** When Her Word Didn't Stop  
**Characters/Pairings:** DG/Cain, rest of the cast, O/Cs  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** Adult content. Smut  
**Summary:** Companion piece to _After His World Stopped_. Cain and DG learn to work as a team to help the O.Z.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything, anyone or anyplace.

**Chapter 1**

Her world didn't stop.

DG remembered the uncertainty after the eclipse, the fear she felt learning she would be queen, when she realized how much she had to learn after finding the library, and the confusion brought about by her parents' actions.

She remembered the first time Cain made love to her. He had asked her to marry him just moments earlier. Their passion was electric and their love was magical. She would never forget the feel of his hands on her body, the worship of his lips on her skin, the flawless bending of their bodies and souls into one entity.

There was the desolation in her heart when her mother had informed her Cain had asked to leave. And the confusion when she found out her mother had lied.

But Cain had been there. She knew now that he would always be there. He had dealt with her parents lies. He had swept her away on an enchanted trip across the O.Z. They had spent time with Raw at his village. The viewer had joined them as they traveled to Finaqua.

And Cain was here beside her in Finaqua. They could stay only two days before they had to return to Central City. Their engagement would be announced. DG would be named Crown Princess. Her parents would use the love and devotion Cain and DG felt for each other as a political tool. The announcement that DG would assume the throne with a hero of the eclipse as her Consort, would help solidify Lavender's tenuous hold on the throne.

But DG didn't care. She had never wanted to be a princess. She didn't want to be queen. She wanted only what she had: Cain chasing her across the lawn at Finaqua.

With a laugh, he gently tackled her and rolled her onto the grass until she was pinned beneath him. One hand came up to caress her cheek.

He pulled something out of his pocket. With a soft smile he handed the small package to DG. Her eyes looked a question.

"Open it," he instructed.

She broke into a brilliant smile as she saw the earrings she had admired at the street market where she had found Arianna.

"You've had these since the street market?" she asked. "Why haven't you given them to me before now?"

She leaned forward to give him a lingering kiss then straightened. She put the earrings on.

"Well?" she asked again.

His eyes twinkled. "I was just waiting until I thought you deserved them."

"And what did I do to deserve them?"

He sobered as he stared into her eyes.

"You were amazing."

"Were?" she questioned, her eyes shining with humor.

He smiled. "Are," he admitted. "But I was thinking about what Raw said about his village and the people we've come across on our trip. You are a natural born queen. The O.Z. is going to be so lucky to have you on the throne."

"Not for many years if I have anything to say about it. The last thing I want is to take on that load of trouble a day before I have to."

She would look back on that sentence the next day and wonder if her magic had been trying to warn her.

For the rest of her life, she would wish she could have made her world stop on that perfect day.

But her world didn't stop.

*************

It was Cain's sudden alertness that woke DG about two hours before first light the next morning.

"Wha …"

Cain clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Don't make a sound," he whispered in her ear.

He reached for his gun, listening. DG could hear a commotion outside the palace but she couldn't register what she was hearing. She heard Cain moving around the room and felt him lay something in her lap.

"Get dressed," his voice still so only she could hear it. "I can't see anything out of these windows. We need to move."

Her hands were shaking as she dressed quickly. Her fear increased when she realized Cain had handed her jeans, a pullover and her leather jacket. He wanted her prepared if they had to flee. She slipped her feet into flat slippers, wishing she had time to find and tie her sneakers, then stood up. Cain took hold of her hand, holding his arm stiff so she was forced to walk a half step behind him.

As they crossed the sitting room, the door to the hallway began to open. Cain moved DG out of the way and raised his gun so it was leveled at whoever came through the door.

"DG frightened," Raw's voice came through the doorway in the same low whisper Cain had been using. "Raw came to help Tin Man."

Cain lowered his gun and pulled Raw closer to them.

"Raw you stay with DG. I want you two behind me – close."

"Raw understand."

The threesome moved slowly out into the hallways of the palace. As they descended the staircase into the entrance hall, Cain saw the Lieutenant in charge of the small unit of guards assigned to Finaqua. He was buttoning his uniform and moving toward the main doors.

"Gordon, are those doors secured?" Cain barked softly.

The young man turned to look at Cain. "Secured? There are people arriving."

"Do you know who's out there?" Cain asked.

"No, sir."

"Then I'm not going to let you throw open the doors with the princess here. Secure the front doors, get a man posted on every entrance to this palace. Now!"

The Lieutenant motioned for the guards posted in the entrance hall to secure the main door and hurried to make sure the rest of Cain's orders were carried out.

As Cain crossed the large hall, he could hear someone trying to open the door. With his gun he motioned the guards back. He moved to the door. He pointed to the wall beside the doorway. Raw took hold of DG's upper arms and moved her to the spot Cain had indicated.

Someone pounded on the entrance door.

"Open the door!" came a muffled voice.

"On whose authority do you come to Finaqua in the middle of the night?" Cain demanded.

"The Commander of the Palace Guards," came the response.

Cain exchanged a puzzled look with DG.

"Is the Commander with you?"

"Yes. Open the door immediately."

"I want to talk to the Commander," Cain responded.

There was a pause and then movement on the outside of the thick door. Another voice called out, "This is Jeb Cain, Commander of the Palace Guards. I order you to open this door."

The voice was too muffled to positively identify it as Jeb's. Cain's mouth made a grimacing twist. Knowing he had no other choice, he unlocked the door. He glanced at Raw who nodded, standing between the doorway and DG.

Outside, Jeb watched as the door started to open. He took a step forward only to find the barrel of a gun firmly against his forehead. He froze.

"Jeb?"

Jeb recognized Cain's voice. "Father! Thank Ozma you're still alright. Let us in."

Cain opened the door further, surveyed the scene behind Jeb and then lowered his gun.

"What the hell's going on?" Cain demanded as Jeb and his men surged into the hall.

"Secure that door as soon as everyone's inside," Jeb ordered, ignoring his angry father and the shocked princess. "Get extra guards on every entrance. Find the officer in charge and bring him to me. He's not to talk to any of his men. Locate and secure every guard assigned here and hold them for questioning."

After giving his orders, Jeb turned back to Cain. "We need to talk … just the four of us."

Cain led the way back up to DG's suite. She wrapped her arms around herself, shivering from fear not cold. Cain threw a couple of logs onto the banked fired. He moved behind her and held her so her back was secure against his chest.

"What's happened?" she asked. "Is my family okay?"

"Oh, they're fine!" Jeb spat out, disgust evident in his answer. He motioned to the furniture. "This is going to take a while. You might as well be comfortable."

DG hesitated. Cain led her to the couch. Raw moved away from the heavy emotions in the room and squatted down in the far corner. Jeb started to pace, trying to control his anger.

"It started as soon as you left," he told them. "All of the self-serving scum that had hid under rocks and kept themselves safe during the witch's reign started pouring back into Central City and the Royal Court. And Lavender and Ahamo welcomed them back with open arms." He paced another lap before he could talk again. "The Consort has decided to activate the Ozian Army immediately."

"How?" Cain questioned. "A huge portion of the Army went over to the witch and are in jail as Longcoats."

Jeb nodded. "You know we've been using viewers on the lower ranks of the Longcoats that are in custody. We've found out that most of them were just caught up in the sorceress' early take-over lies and then couldn't get out when they realized the truth."

Cain nodded.

"We've started a boot camp based at the witch's tower to re-indoctrinate them and screen out anyone we think is suspicious," Jeb continued. "But the Queen and Consort are being urged to just let anyone into the Army if they say they're sorry. They want to skip the indoctrination to build the numbers faster. I've left men in charge of the camp and the continued screening that I trust completely."

"With your life?" Cain asked.

Jeb glanced at DG and then looked his father in the eye. "With the Princess' life."

Cain nodded, understanding what Jeb was telling him.

Jeb resumed his pacing and his story. "Anyway … a bunch of fobs came crawling back to the Court." He stared at DG. "For some reason, your father made them leaders of the Army. Within a few days, they convinced the Queen that she was not safe on her throne as long as Zero's loose."

Cain shrugged as he sat back beside DG. "I can't disagree with that. That's why we have scouts out everywhere looking for him."

"Oh, but they had a plan. With all the activity in the palace getting ready for the engagement ball, they soon learned about you and DG. They decided that if they could get word to Zero about the engagement that he would come out of hiding to try to get to DG."

Cain nodded. "I had wondered about that myself. I thought I'd talk to the Queen before the ball. There's got to be a way to use the announcement to our advantage and still keep DG safe."

"Yeah, the new Court thinks that's a good plan." Jeb snapped sarcastically. He stopped pacing and turned to face his father squarely. "Except for the part about worrying about DG's safety."

"What do you mean _except_ for her safety?" Cain demanded.

"Zero started moving his troops the day after the engagement was announced."

There was dead silence in the room. Cain turned pale as he rose slowly to his feet.

"But … I don't … understand," DG said. "We aren't announcing our engagement until next week."

"They made the announcement while DG was away from the city and out here with only a couple of dozen guards?" Cain's voice was so hostile Raw whimpered. "Knowing that there is virtually no trained Army … just the Palace Guards? Knowing we are sitting here defenseless without any hope of reinforcement?"

Jeb pressed his lips tightly together and nodded. Cain swore as he kicked a small side table across the room with such violence that it splintered as it hit the wall and the figurines that had been sitting on it shattered as they bounced off the floor.

DG stood up and went to Jeb. "I don't understand," she said again.

Jeb hugged her. "I know you don't, Princess. You couldn't possibly conceive of something so terrible."

She turned to look at Cain, her eyes wide with confusion. "What's happening?"

Jeb handed DG to Cain who crushed her against him so hard that she could hardly breathe.

"How many men did you bring?" Cain asked. His hands absently stroked DG as she huddled against his chest.

"We started with 100 from the Palace Guards, Tin Men and what Army personnel I could trust. We left at first light and have ridden all day and night to get here. We've picked up almost that many men as we traveled south … former Resistance Fighters. They all understand what's happening – the news is traveling faster than we did. What do you have here?"

"The 12 we started with. There are 15 guards assigned to Finaqua. You'll need to talk to them."

Jeb nodded in understanding. "Other personnel?"

"Three couples that do the service work."

"Stay with DG. I'll get things organized and then send someone for you. Viewer, will you help me screen the guards?"

With a nod, Raw hurried out of the room after Jeb.

"Wyatt, you're frightening me. Tell me what's going on."

Cain's face was hard as he held DG away from him so he could watch her face as he explained what had happened.

"By announcing our engagement, your parents have forced Zero to move against them. He would've tried to stop any move that might solidify their position on the throne. But by announcing your intention to take me as your Consort, he'll try to get to you so he can hurt me, too."

She looked puzzled. "But wouldn't my father know that would happen?"

For the first time she saw pure hatred in Cain's eyes. She shivered at the sight.

"I have no doubt he knew exactly how Zero would react," came the cold response.

"But why would he … didn't he know … that we don't have enough guards … that Zero might …"

"The only thing that makes sense is if he wants Zero to try to get to you. His advisors must have convinced him to use you as bait to draw Zero out of hiding."

Her brow furrowed in confusion. "Doesn't he know what Zero would do if he got hold of me? That he'd try to … that he'd …" Her breathing showed her rising panic. "He'd do … what he did … to Adora," she managed to get out.

"Heroines are very strong symbols … but then so are martyrs," Cain said with clinched teeth. "Either way …"

Cain watched as understanding dawned in her eyes, followed by sudden and total anguish. As the final comprehension of her parents' act of betrayal registered in her now sluggishly moving brain she broke down completely.

Cain sank to the couch holding her as she began to heave with sobs that wracked her slender frame. Cain held her as her last delicate hope for ever truly reuniting with her family was savagely ripped away from her. Her fists beat on his chest as she screamed her pain into his shoulder while he forced her to stay against his body.

In their time together, he'd often seen her eyes well with tears because of her tender heart. But she had only really cried three times. He had never witnessed the total desolation she was displaying now. His jaw hardened and his eyes flashed with loathing for her parents as he battled to keep his hands and voice gentle so he could comfort her.

She was sagging limply in his arms, her arms lying lifelessly against his chest, her breath still coming in huge gasps when Jeb returned to the room. Cain looked up and his son saw the traces of tears on the Tin Man's face where he had grieved for the destruction of DG's dream.

Jeb hesitated and then shook his head. "I'm sorry. You know time is of the essence."

Cain nodded. "We'll be down in a couple of minutes. Where are you?"

"We've set up a war room in the dining hall."

The two men exchanged another look. Jeb clinched his jaw in anger then turned to leave. Cain placed his hands on either side of DG's face and made her sit up.

"We'll finish our grieving later. Right now we have to move," he told her gently but firmly.

She released one last shuttering gasp before nodding. They walked together into the bathroom. Cain handed her a rag he had rinsed in cool water. She wiped her face to remove the worse of the signs of her breakdown. She turned to him and washed the remains of the tears from his face.

He caught her hand. Staring into her eyes he tenderly turned her arm. He leaned down to kiss the inside of her wrist. She gently stroked his hair as he let his lips linger on her skin.

TBC

Page 9 of 9


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** When Her Word Didn't Stop  
**Characters/Pairings:** DG/Cain, rest of the cast, O/Cs  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** Adult content. Smut  
**Summary:** Companion piece to _After His World Stopped_. Cain and DG learn to work as a team to help the O.Z.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything, anyone or anyplace.

**Chapter 2**

All talk in the dining hall stopped as soon as Cain and DG entered. Besides Jeb, the man he had left in charge of his resistance cell, Lucas McCalhan; the Commander of the Finaqua Guards, Philippe Gordon; Gordon's second-in-command, Randolph Harlton; Raw and four other officers DG did not know were studying a map spread out on the table.

"The Finaqua guards?" Cain asked as he and DG approached the table.

"Loyal to a man to the Princess," Jeb assured him. "As are the servants."

Cain let out a sigh of relief. He kept an arm around DG as he turned to look at the map.

Without waiting to be asked, Jeb began pointing out troop movements. "It looks like Zero had been hiding in the area we suspected … where the Eastern Guild's area bumps against the Northern Ice Guild's sphere of influence."

Cain nodded.

"For some reason," Jeb continued, "Ahamo's new generals were able to convince the royal couple that Zero only has a small squad that would completely bypass Central City and head directly for Finaqua. They're planning on pinning Zero between you in the front and them in the back."

"And Zero is actually?" Cain asked.

Jeb pointed to the various points where Zero had deployed troops.

"So he has over 200 men and has Central City virtually blocked off from us?" Cain questioned as he estimated the deployments Jeb was pointing out on the map.

Jeb nodded. "Yeah. Possibly as many as 300. Besides the troops around the city, he has another column marching straight south. He can attack Finaqua and there is no hope of getting help from Central City. I've picked out the safest route, but it'll take us at least an extra day and we'll have at least two firefights we'll have to go through in order to reach the city."

"No." Lieutenant Gordon answered. "Finaqua is the easiest royal palace to defend. You must not take the princess out of here."

"What about your supplies?" Jeb asked.

Gordon looked slightly chagrinned. "Low. Too low to maintain 200 men," he admitted.

Cain was studying the map.

"Your Highness, what are your orders?" Gordon asked.

"My orders?" she asked.

Cain could feel her tremble. She looked up at him with wide, uncertain eyes. She glanced nervously at the men standing around the table.

"What's the best thing for the O.Z.?" she asked.

"Making sure Your Highness is safe," one of the unknown officers answered.

She shook her head. "My safety is only secondary to the Zone."

"They're one and the same," Jeb assured her.

She looked to Cain again. "I didn't grow up studying politics. I haven't learned enough about the O.Z. yet to make this decision. I don't even understand exactly what happened."

She sighed with frustration. Cain gently stroked the side of her head.

"Your parents have done what I told them they were never to do again. They've used you as a pawn in their schemes without regard to your safety or wishes. They've broken the trust you placed in them when you supported Lavender's return to the throne."

"You make it sound like you think I should oppose my mother."

"Highness," Jeb stated, "when she allowed Ahamo to put you in danger, she signaled how little she appears to value your life. Lavender wouldn't have lasted a week on the throne without you standing behind her. With this move, she's destroyed her slender hold on the Land. The O.Z. is openly hostile to her and rebelling because she risked your life. Before sunset today, almost everyone in the O.Z. will be declaring you Queen openly."

"Wyatt, you have to help me decide," she whispered as she laid her hands against his chest.

He stared at her for a long time, his hand holding both of hers over his heart. He glanced at the men around the room and then looked back at her.

"There is a way for you to defer these decisions to someone else. If you want to, since you don't have a bondmate, you can appoint an advisor to be your Consort."

She looked confused. "But … I thought …"

The fingers of her right hand twisted the bonding ring she now wore again on her left hand. She glanced down at it and then back up at Cain.

"I thought you were my Consort," she answered in a small voice.

There were gentle chuckles around the room.

"He is now," Gordon told her.

She looked confused.

"Not being officially bonded, you had to state it in front of witnesses," he explained to her.

She smiled her thanks then turned back to Cain. "Can't we just get married right away?"

Cain looked a little uncomfortable.

"I don't want to celebrate our bonding in secret," he told her. "Besides, we need to register it to make it legal."

"There'll be a magistrate if we can get to Central City," someone commented.

There was a murmur of approval around the table. Cain nodded his understanding of their support.

"But we aren't going to Central City," he announced.

There was sudden quiet. He let go of DG and leaned over the map. He pointed.

"We leave for the Western Guild tomorrow at first light. We travel off the main roads. You have today and tonight to get as many supplies as possible loaded on pack animals."

Jeb smiled broadly. "Brilliant. The Western Guild will guard her to the last warrior while we rally the old resistance cells."

The mood brightened visibly at this new strategy.

"What about my sister and Glitch?" DG turned to Jeb. "Are they safe? And what about Carolynne and Arianna?" she asked about her lady-in-waiting and her small daughter.

"I'm not sure about Az and Glitch. I didn't get a chance to see them. I had to separate the guardsmen loyal to you and loyal to your mother and get out of the city before we were cut off by Zero. I did manage to get a motorized supply convoy out, too. They should be here before nightfall. I was able to get Carolynne and Arianna in one of the trucks with some of your personal belongings."

"Thank you for taking care of them," DG responded.

"I hate it that the little girl is coming," Cain stated. "We need to find a way to keep her safe."

"Arianna stay at Raw's village with Kalm and family."

Everyone turned to look at the viewer.

"Raw's people support DG. Will care for child."

"You say your people are supporting DG," Cain moved closer to the viewer. "Have you been able to view your village?"

Raw nodded. "Viewers from village communicate with Raw. Jeb right. O.Z. in revolt. Must keep DG safe."

Jeb and Cain looked at each other and then turned back to look at the men around the table.

"Is there anyone who doesn't understand what's going to be required of them?" Cain asked.

Gordon looked at his men. He turned to look Cain in the eye. "We understand. We stand with the Crown … with Queen DG."

Gordon and his officers bowed to DG. She put her hands to her mouth to stifle a soft cry.

Jeb pulled his father off to the side. "You need to take DG and spend some time with her … get her settled down. I'll see that everything is ready to go in the morning."

Cain led DG out of the room. Everyone watched them leave for a moment.

"We have to find them a magistrate," someone commented.

Jeb smiled and pointed to the map. "Surely there's at least one magistrate somewhere in the West."

The men laughed.

*************

"I don't want to be queen," DG whispered with dread.

She and Cain had been lying on the floor of the sitting room, just holding each other for a long time. They had their mid meal alone in front of the fire and then just stayed where they were … comfortable in the silence.

"I know, Darlin'." He sighed. "I didn't want this for you so soon. I'd hoped we could have a few years of getting to know each other better before you had to take on this responsibility. Time for us to become more of a team." There was a long pause and then he added, "You don't have to do it."

She laughed. "Yeah, and listen to you lecture me for the rest of my life about how I didn't do my duty?"

He kissed her forehead. "I am so sorry."

She shook her head. "You tried to talk to them. They should've never done what they did without letting you know." Another pause before she asked, "What do you think happened to Az and Glitch?"

"I honestly don't know. Glitch would've understood what was happening. Since he didn't move with Jeb I have to guess he isn't coming south. Maybe he took Az to the Northern Island."

"Can we send someone up there to look for them?"

He picked up her hand. "When we get to the Western Guild I'll ask them to send runners to the north. We need to call the Resistance Fighters from up there anyway. I promised never to lie to you so I can't guarantee we'll find them. But I will do what I can to find out what happened to them."

She laid flat on her back and he moved onto his elbow so he could look down at her.

"Make love to me," she murmured.

He drew her against him and kissed her. Helping her to her feet, he walked her into the bedroom. After locking the door, he turned back to her. As gently as if she were a small child, Cain undressed her. She allowed him to take total control making no move to initiate any activity. He laid her naked body on the sheets they had left so hurriedly a few hours earlier. Stripping quickly, he moved to lie along her length.

She lay still, feeling leaden and numb. Seeming to understand her mood, Cain allowed his hands to roam over her cool skin. He followed wherever his hands touched with his mouth. He positioned her arms above her head and allowed his lips to devour the skin of her exposed neck, down along her side, across her stomach and slowly up to her breasts.

His lips placed soft kisses all over the breast closest to him. He moved so he was partially covering her as his lips moved to the other breast. His mouth fastened on her nipple and sucked hard.

She moaned and one of her arms languidly drifted to touch the back of his head. He continued to tongue the nipple that was now firmly in his mouth, scraping the tender tip with his teeth as he pulled away.

Her skin was warmer as he moved down her abdomen. Her hands fluttered against his hair as he moved out of her reach, pushing her legs apart so he could lie on his stomach between them. Starting at one knee he kissed his way up her thigh, ignored her blushing center and down the other thigh to the opposite knee.

Now she was responding to his ministrations, trying to push her nether lips toward his face. Again he kissed his way higher. This time his rough tongue ran the entire length of her womanhood.

She took in a sharp breath and breathed out, "Yes!"

He allowed his mouth to kiss, lick and suck all around her silky folds. He could smell the release of juices deep within her. His tongue snaked inside her so he could taste the sweet moisture. As he removed his tongue he ran it over her clit. She moaned out his name and he sucked the small bud tenderly between his teeth.

DG buckled as Cain alternately sucked and licked her nerve center. She cried out sharply and her hips jolted off the bed as he slipped a thick, blunt finger inside the area his tongue had left a few moments earlier. He stroked her velvet lining as his mouth continued to play with her clitoris. His finger flexed and massaged the tender spot he had discovered deep inside her secret chamber.

She was whimpering as he skillfully raised and lowered the intensity of his attentions. Her arms became too heavy for her to lift using her own power. She grabbed his hair to maintain her contact with him. She had never experienced anything like this. She fought blacking out as his fingers curved and twisted while he sucked once more on the small bud that had become the center of her world.

She called out his name over and over. Suddenly it stopped. Before she could react, she felt her hips lifted from the bed. Then something hard and throbbing slammed into her center. She cried out again as she realized that Cain was holding her legs off of the bed and he was driving into her as hard as he had ever used her.

As her mind cleared, she bent her knees, locking her legs around him. Every time he moved against her, another burst of sensation flared from her tender, burning clit. Her hands began to flutter, trying to touch him.

One of his hands pinned both of her wrists together. He moved them over her head. The movement made her breast stretch upward. There was nothing gentle about the way he sucked an exposed nipple. She arched her back, thrusting it even deeper into his mouth and felt his teeth holding the rosy tip so it could not escape.

Still he slammed forcefully into her moist cavern. She no longer could register all of the sensations battering her brain. She rode a wave that was almost pain that she never wanted to stop. Her head thrashed back and forth. She moaned yes and then no and then yes again. Cain threw his head back to watch her. He released her arms and placed his hand splayed on her stomach.

Her eyes snapped open to watch his hand. A single finger drew a tender line down her stomach.

"DG, look at me," he growled.

Her eyes locked on his and he moved his finger the final fraction of an inch to rub her engorged clitoris.

She couldn't believe that she could come again. Her hips bucked so hard he had to grab her hips so he didn't lose his purchase. Her legs went limp and still he drove into her again and again.

She lay limp, gasping for air as she felt a flood of fluid deep inside her. Her inner muscles spasmed hard and Cain collapsed on top of her. His mouth planted gentle kisses over her damp skin as he panted against her. He shifted slightly and his organ left its sheath. She murmured softly, protesting the loss.

He gathered her against him and stroked her trembling body as she recovered from his assault.

*************

DG felt heavy but relaxed as she opened her eyes. It was getting dark in the room. As soon as she opened her eyes, she felt Cain's hand gently stroke her back as she lay cuddled against him. He kissed her forehead.

She rose up on her elbow and looked at him in amazement. A single tear fell from her eye and landed on his chest.

He looked concerned. "DG, was I too rough? Did I hurt you?"

Her smile was brilliant. "You are not capable of hurting me."

She said it so simply and with such conviction, he knew in his heart that it was true. His finger traced the line the tear had taken on her cheek.

"Then why?"

She smiled. "That was better than anything I've ever imagined … so much more." She blushed. "Each time is more and more amazing."

He signed with relief as she lowered herself to kiss him tenderly. She snuggled back against his side.

"But I don't know how you're going to explain to all those soldiers why I can't ride a horse all day tomorrow."

He laughed out loud as he moved away from her.

"You stay here and I'll get some food."

"Hand me your shirt," she said.

"Why?" he asked as he did so.

"I'm chilly."

She slid her arms into the sleeves and buttoned a few of the buttons. She shifted so she was leaning up against the headboard.

Cain looked at her, feeling a strange sense of well-being as he looked at her in his shirt.

"That may be the sexiest thing I've ever seen you in," he commented.

"Bring me something good for final meal and maybe I'll let you talk me out of it before the night's over."

Her gentle laughter followed him as he hurried off in search of food with every intention of getting his shirt back before first light.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** When Her Word Didn't Stop  
**Characters/Pairings:** DG/Cain, rest of the cast, O/Cs  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** Adult content. Smut  
**Summary:** Companion piece to _After His World Stopped_. Cain and DG learn to work as a team to help the O.Z.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything, anyone or anyplace.

**Chapter 3**

As Cain had ordered, they pulled away from the palace and started through the maze of Finaqua as the first sun peaked over the horizon. Jeb's supply caravan had arrived just before dark the previous evening. Men had worked all night sorting the supplies and loading everything they could on pack animals but no one complained as they moved out.

Jeb had ordered a slow pace. He knew his men were tired. He also knew they were probably going to be safe for a few days because he didn't expect anyone to look for them heading west.

For the first couple hours, Cain and Jeb traveled up and down the line of march, checking with various men on assigned duties, confirming everyone had gotten out of Finaqua and making sure no one had a problem as they started their long trek across the O.Z.

When he was sure everything was going as he had planned, Cain pulled his horse up beside DG.

"Are you alright, Darlin'?" he asked quietly.

She nodded.

A moment later, Jeb came up on her other side.

"Are you doing okay, DG? I'd like to go a few more hours before we stop. But do you need to take a break?" he asked.

DG swung around to glare at Cain. "Did you tell him I was too sore to ride today?" she hissed.

"Not what I wanted to know, DG!" Jeb yelled turning bright red.

She whipped around to look at him with a horrified expression as she slapped her hands over her mouth.

Everyone in their immediate vicinity drew in their horses. With one hand, Cain motioned for them to continue.

"Just a little family issue," he told those within hearing as he pulled on the reigns of DG's horse so he and she both moved forward.

She glanced back at Jeb who was fighting not to laugh out loud.

"So much for discretion," Cain said out of the side of his mouth.

Her entire face was a delicate pink. "It's your fault. I'm sleep deprived."

He chuckled and leaned over to kiss her check. "I think he might have suspected that I was providing you with more than security services."

She bit her lip to keep for laughing, too.

*************

Jeb made everyone go for five hours before he allowed the troops to take a break. He ordered a series of scouts to back track their trail checking for signs they might have left and to confirm they were not being followed.

Cain had found Carolynne and her daughter with the Finaqua palace servants. He brought them to where DG was resting.

"Princess DG!" the little girl called happily as she saw DG sitting by a small fire.

"Hi, Arianna," DG greeted the little girl as she threw her arms around the princess' neck.

Carolynne followed slower and sat down, moving her daughter into her lap.

"Have you eaten, Highness?" the concerned woman asked.

"I'm fine. Are you and Arianna okay?"

"Yes."

"I'm so sorry you had to flee the City. I thought you'd be safe there."

"Jeb told me that we probably would be. It was my decision to come to you. You've nothing to feel sorry about. This was not your doing."

Raw came over. DG introduced him to the little girl.

"Nice little girl," Raw purred. "Pretty little girl. Arianna come play with Raw?"

Happily Arianna skipped away with the viewer. DG turned back to her lady-in-waiting.

"Do you have any idea what happened to my sister?"

"I know Lord Ambrose … Glitch … was preparing to take the Princess away from Central City. They were planning to leave just after we did but I don't know what happened."

"Did he say anything about where they were going?"

"Resistance tactics. You never tell anyone anything they don't need to know so they can't give you away," she informed DG.

DG nodded. "I understand. I've made arrangements for Arianna. Raw's village will hide her and keep her safe. You'll be welcome to stay with her."

"I came to be with you. If you can keep her safe, that'll take a great weight off my mind. But I believe you'll soon have need of me. I don't intent to leave your side."

"You may stay on one condition."

"Highness?"

"No, DG. I thought we already had an understanding about this."

"And when it's Majesty?"

"Not between us. Only when it's absolutely necessary. Promise me."

Carolynne smiled and nodded. "DG," she agreed.

*************

"DG!"

Cain bellowed behind him. Back in the column, two guards rode along side DG and motioned for her to move out of line so she could ride toward Cain's voice.

"We're arriving at the Winkie Capital. I think it'd be better if they see you at the front of this large an armed troop," Cain explained as she arrived at his side.

"That is true," a voice rang out.

Cain raised a hand to stop the column's movement. Hawkins stepped out from behind a tree and stood blocking their path.

"Why does the Princess enter the domain of the Western Guild leading armed troops?" Hawkins asked.

"Queen Lavender has broken faith with the Crown Princess. DG comes to the Western Guild to ask them to honor their life pledge to her," Cain told him.

Hawkins bowed low. "We will be honored to support the Warrior Princess of the O.Z. We are aware that the person on the throne has yet again violated the trust given her. We have broken our allegiance to her. We welcome Queen DG and her Consort to our Capital City."

He motioned for them to follow him the short distance to the palace. DG looked uncomfortable at his proclamation but smiled with delight as Tomkin came to greet her.

"Majesty, I have your suite ready for you," he told her.

"I'm happy to see you, Tomkin. This is my friend, Carolynne. She'll be staying here also." She looked at Hawkins. "I appreciate your loyalty. But I'm still Princess DG. I haven't declared myself queen."

"You must soon," Hawkins stated firmly. He looked at Jeb. "The warriors need to take counsel."

Tomkin led DG away from the men. He motioned for Carolynne to follow. "Our spies have told us of the woman. We have a room for her and her little girl. We were told you have other servants as well."

"Thank you, but we left Arianna with the viewers when we came through their village on our way here."

He nodded. "A wise precaution."

"And the servants from Finaqua have gone into hiding with their own people for now," she explained.

He nodded as he led the two women through the halls of the Winkie Palace. He pointed to a door.

"This will be your room," he indicated to Carolynne.

The next room had a set of double doors. He threw both of them open and bowed to allow DG to enter the room. He moved to a small door on the side of the room and opened it so she could see that it connected to Carolynne's room.

"This is wonderful. Please thank Hawkins for his kindness."

"There is another service I have been told to offer to Your Highness. An official magistrate resides in Winkie City. We have been led to believe you may wish to make use of his services."

"We would greatly appreciate that," Cain's voice sounded from the doorway.

"Does that mean we can get married?" DG asked rushing over to him.

"Yes, it does."

She turned back to Tomkin. "Oh, yes, please."

"I will arrange something for just before final meal, if that meets with your approval."

*************

DG was wringing her hands when Cain entered her suite. She looked up at him with a worried expression.

"They're ready for us downstairs," he said. He stared at her in amazement. "Where did you find that?"

She looked down at the simple but elegant white gown Carolynne was fastening in the back. DG suspected the gown was from someone's trousseau.

"Do you like it?"

"You look beautiful," he said softly.

She smiled but continued to twist her hands nervously.

He studied her. "DG, we don't have to do this if you aren't ready."

Her smile brightened and she hurried over to him. She threw her arms around his neck pulling him down to kiss his mouth.

"You aren't getting out of this, mister."

He studied her. "Then what's bothering you?"

"They're going to proclaim me queen during the wedding ceremony." Her breathing became a little short. "I'm not sure I can do that. I don't know if it's right."

"It is."

Cain and DG turned to see who had spoken.

"Az!" DG ran to her sister and hugged her tightly.

As the sisters hugged each other, Glitch came into the room. He and Cain nodded to each other. DG let go of her sister and turned to hug Glitch.

"Sorry, Doll, but you have to," he told her as he released her.

DG turned sad eyes to Cain. He nodded.

"The O.Z. was willing to give Lavender the benefit of the doubt for allowing the witch to take over even though it was her duty to prevent it," he stated.

"They were also willing to forgive the 15 annuals of terror," Glitch added. "Especially since everyone learned about her plan to save you so you could returned to save the Realms."

"But they will never," Cain continued softly, "continue to support her after she has knowingly put your life in danger. Everyone knows what's going on and how she used you as bait to try to capture Zero."

Az touched DG's shoulder. "If you don't declare yourself to be queen quickly, there will be a civil war. The Zone will shatter into independent realms. You cannot allow that to happen."

DG stared into Cain's eyes for a long moment, drawing strength from the love and support she saw there. Slowly she nodded her head.

"Let's do this," she said finally.

*************

DG entered the largest hall in the Winkie Palace. It was so full she had a fleeting image in her mind of the sides of the room exploding as the four of them pushed into the crowd like in a cartoon. The thought put a smile on her face as Hawkins came to greet her. He led them inside the room a few feet. He stopped and motioned for people to move back so they stood in a small circle.

"A new delegation has arrived," he informed her, motioning back to the door.

DG was surprised to see Blue Hatt and Red Hatt enter the room.

"Great," DG whispered to Cain, "now my day's complete."

He chuckled gently.

The two men bowed to her.

"The Eastern Guild was very divided over supporting Lavender when she was returned to her throne," Blue Hatt said. "But we are completely united in our support for Queen DG. We have come to offer our life pledge to Your Majesty. And we bring a bonding offering."

He clapped his hands. A group of Munchkins entered dragging Zero struggling against his heavy chains. They shoved him and he fell on his face in front of DG. She felt Cain stiffen beside her. Zero twisted his neck and raised his head so he could sneer up at Cain.

"We meet again, Cain," he snarled.

When Zero taunted Cain, DG felt a surge of anger unlike anything she had ever experienced. She put her foot on Zero's head and pushed the side of his head hard, flat against the floor. White magic flared from her fingertips. A halo shimmered around her. Zero suddenly paled. Cain moved as if to touch DG but Az put her hand on his arm.

"The Outer Zone is claiming her. Do not touch her until the light has gone," Az warned.

"You dare speak to our Consort without permission?" DG demanded, surprised at her own words.

Feeling slightly lightheaded, she experienced the sense of wearing an extremely heavy cloak draped around her body. She turned toward the Munchkins. She felt as if she had to be very deliberate as she moved because of the sensation of weight that surrounded her. She looked at Blue Hatt who was staring at her with open admiration.

"And his men?" she asked

"We did not defeat the Longcoats. He had ordered his men to surround Central City. We were able to sneak into his headquarters and capture him. The rest of his men are still in the field."

"I just might forgive you for locking me in that cage," she stated.

Blue Hatt bowed again and she thought he actually winked at her as he did so.

Cain's face had darkened and his breathing was hard. He stared at Zero as if he were a poisonous snake.

DG stared down at Zero. She raised her head and looked into Cain's eyes. She turned slowly, seeing the people who had been abused by this man. She looked at Az who had a look of revulsion on her face as she watched Zero. Azkadellia had been possessed and forced to allow the witch to use her body to abuse the people. Zero had done it because he enjoyed inflicting pain.

DG felt another surge of anger flash in her followed by a strange tingling sensation as the halo of light that was surrounding her flared into glowing silver radiance. She stood in front of Cain. He stared at her. His DG was gone. A powerful queen stood in front of him. Everyone but Cain took a step back as they witnessed the white magic completely illuminated her with intense energy and splendor.

"Shall we kill him as our wedding present to you?" she asked Cain. Again she wasn't sure why she was speaking these words. Even her voice had a resonance that vibrated with a strange power.

He stared at her unable to speak. After a long moment, he slowly shook his head. "You may kill him for what he's done to the O.Z. if that's your judgment. I don't need his death any more. Once we're bonded, I will have everything I've ever wanted."

The corona surrounding her flared then shimmered softly before being absorbed into her body. Suddenly she looked like his DG again. They exchanged gentle smiles. She turned back to Zero.

"You will answer for what you've done to the O.Z. You'll pay for your cruelty and the unnecessary violence to my people."

She looked for Jeb and, seeing him, motioned him over. He stepped in front of her.

"You're responsible for this man. See that he's kept secure and delivered to me once I return to Central City," she ordered.

Jeb, realizing the accession of a new queen, bowed low to her. He signaled for two of his men to remove Zero and moved to follow them. He felt DG's hand on his shoulder. He turned back to her.

"Your father has refused his life. It is not yours to take." She smiled. "I want him breathing when I see him next."

"I'll make sure he has a breath or two left."

She nodded and let go of him.

Az knelt down in front of DG. "The O.Z. itself has proclaimed you Queen," she stated. "Freely I offer you my life pledge to help and support you in your rule."

Murmurs went around the room. DG's head snapped up.

"This woman was imprisoned by the witch for 15 annuals. While I was safe and loved in hiding, she was forced to watch as her own body was used to bring terror and death to her homeland. The projection record of how she fought to separate from and defeat the witch has been sent to you. I swear to you everything in the recording is true. She will be treated with the honor and respect due the Queen's sister. She is a royal princess of the realms and will be treated as such by every person who swears allegiance to me."

Everyone dropped to their knees. DG took Az's hand and the older princess stood up beside her sister.

"Hail, Princess Azkadellia!" everyone in the hall shouted.

Brushing a tear from her cheek a smiling Azkadellia stepped between Cain and Glitch. DG flashed a brilliant smile to Cain. She held out her hand. He took it in one of his and step beside her, smiling down at her. She turned to look into the crowd. Finding Tomkin, she motioned for him. He came forward and bowed.

"I believe I was promised a magistrate," she said.

He broke into a wide grin. "And I have delivered on my promise, Majesty. If you will follow me."

Cain led her through the crowd to a raised area in the center of the room. A dignified looking man stood waiting for them. As soon as the couple stepped onto the platform the room fell silent.

"We have witnessed the power of the O.Z. anointing this woman. It has claimed her as its own. I openly declare Queen DorothiGale to be the rightful ruler of the O.Z."

There was thunderous applause throughout the hall. DG blushed slightly and smiled at the cheering throng. The magistrate bowed to her.

"Only in the old times have I heard of the O.Z. bestowing its power on a queen before she has been officially crowned. We are blessed to have witnessed this. May I have the honor of uniting you to your consort?"

"Yes, please," she answered softly as their friends and families joined them on the dais.

*************

It was late. Two of the moons had risen before DG and Cain closed the door of their suite, finally alone. She turned and he saw tears on her cheeks. He cupped her face and his thumbs wiped the offending drops away.

"I hope those are tears of joy," he told her.

Her brilliant smile reassured him. The kiss he gave her was one of tenderness and love.

She reached up to remove the earrings Cain had given her. The blue stones in her bonding ring flashed in the light. She turned her hand and smiled at the ring. She took Cain's hand and kissed the matching ring he wore. Then she let her hands drop to her side as if the weight of the earrings she held was more than she could carry.

"You are exhausted," he stated. "Let's get you to bed."

She allowed him to lead her into the bedroom and help her undress. He held her tenderly as they lay beside each other. His hands stroked her with a possessiveness he had never felt before. Her hand roamed over his chest as she sighed. She felt his lips on her forehead.

"You need to get some sleep," he crooned to her. "We have a lot of planning to do tomorrow."

"Did you send the runners out?" she asked.

He chuckled. "Yes, Your Majesty. Your poor servant has completed all of his assigned tasks."

She smacked his chest flat handed. His hand covered hers so he could hold it against his skin.

There was a long pause before she asked quietly, "Did my mother feel what happened? You know, when the power entered me?"

"I don't know, Kiddo. I'm not sure if she's felt the power since she returned to the throne. If she did, then, yeah, she would have felt it leave. I just don't know."

"Are there still battles we need to fight?"

He kissed her forehead again. "DG, let it go. I want you to get some sleep."

"I'm the Queen. You can't boss me," she answered lightly.

She felt his chuckle rumble in his chest as she rested her head against it.

"I'm your Consort. That's my job. To make sure you take care of yourself and don't get overwhelmed."

"Wait! No one told me that," she jokingly whined. "Does that mean you're still in charge of me?"

He rolled her over. "Absolutely," he whispered as he lowered his mouth over hers.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** When Her Word Didn't Stop  
**Characters/Pairings:** DG/Cain, rest of the cast, O/Cs  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** Adult content. Smut  
**Summary:** Companion piece to _After His World Stopped_. Cain and DG learn to work as a team to help the O.Z.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything, anyone or anyplace.

**Chapter 4**

DG moaned as she heard commotion in her sitting room just a few hours after she had fallen asleep. She patted the bed and set up suddenly when she realized Cain was gone. There was a tap on her door.

"Majesty?" Carolynne asked as she opened the door.

"What's going on?" DG asked.

"It's time for first meal."

"Yeah, I know that. So why is my sitting room full of people?"

"These are the ministers who have come to wait upon Your Majesty for your meal."

"Oh, no, no, no, no." DG declared. She wrapped a robe around her and went to the doorway. "Out!" she ordered.

Her announcement brought total silence to the room.

"No formal court rituals," she continued, "No 16 people feeding me my meals. No empty, wasteful services, servants or … or … whatever. Where's my coffee?"

Three people came forward, the middle one holding a delicate cup of liquid.

"Cain!" she bellowed in response.

The three people backed away from her. DG looked around and finally saw Cain coming into the suite, weaving his way through the 15 or so people who overfilled the sitting room. He handed her a mug of steaming coffee and then bowed to her.

"Your Majesty," a twinkle in his eye.

She shot him a murderous glare as she snatched her coffee.

"You're in charge of seeing that I'm happy?" she asked as she waved her hand at the group. "Go consort!" she ordered turning his title into a verb.

She slammed the bedroom door behind her as she disappeared. Carolynne stood inside the bedroom.

"Would Your Majesty like your bath now?"

DG pointed her finger at Carolynne's nose.

"Do not start with me," she warned.

Carolynne laughed, but couldn't resist dropping a curtsey. DG smirked in response.

Cain was laughing as he came into the bedroom some time later. DG had finished her bath and was getting dressed. Carolynne hurried out to give the couple a few moments alone.

"I am absolutely not doing that every morning," she declared.

"Well, I'm pretty sure it won't happen here again," he told her.

She turned to look at him, worried.

"They weren't insulted, were they?"

He laughed and swept her into his arms. "They just witnessed something that hasn't happened for centuries when the O.Z. declared you queen last night. And they witnessed you bonding to your consort. No, I think they're pretty happy right now."

She moved away from him and finished getting ready.

"So what's first?" she asked him as she headed out the door.

"Jeb has a strategy meeting set up for you. We're still gathering intelligence. We have riders and messenger-birds coming in from all direction. I think I even saw a faerie. Things are happening so fast it's a little hard to keep track."

They entered the room Jeb had commandeered as a war room. The officers, Guild leaders, Azkadellia, Glitch and Jeb were standing or sitting around a large table that was covered with a map. Everyone rose and bowed to DG.

"Jeb, what do you have for me?" she asked lightly trying not to show how much she was affected by the deference paid upon her entrance.

He pointed to the map. His hand indicated the portion of the Brick Road that led from the west into Central City.

"The Guilds from the north have moved."

Her eyes snapped up to lock with his. He smiled.

"They're loyal to you, Majesty. Between them and the Western Guild, the road is free of Longcoats and secured to within 10 spans of Central City."

She glanced at Cain. "Shouldn't we go there as soon as possible?"

Cain looked at Jeb. "How many pockets of Longcoats between here and the city?"

Jeb looked uneasy. "We're still trying to get intel on that. The problem is: they're moving. The longer we delay, the more of them will come from the east."

"So wouldn't it be to our advantage to get to Central City before the Longcoats are in position to stop us?" DG asked. "Wouldn't we be safer inside the city?"

Cain took hold of her shoulders. "If we were 100% sure what we were going to find inside the city, yes. But we can't take the chance that we'll be fighting inside and outside the walls. You're too important to risk." He looked over her head to Jeb. "I want to avoid having her end up in a fire fight or surrounded by snipers."

Jeb nodded in agreement. DG looked around at the advisors and officers who were standing around the table, watching her, waiting for her decision.

"Jeb, get ready to move out as soon as possible," she said finally.

"DG, I will not allow you to put yourself in harm's way," Cain stated point-blank. "Queen or not, you're my wife and I will not let you go into Central City until I'm sure it's safe."

A gentle smile touched her lips.

"How about the Fields of the Papay?" she asked.

Cain actually did a double-take. She laughed.

"Jeb, we go south," she ordered. "Take me to the western edge of the field."

Everyone exchanged looks with each other.

Cain laughed. "You are brilliant!" He looked up at his son. "You heard your Queen. Get it organized."

The officers were chuckling as they nodded in agreement.

Glitch looked at DG. "The Papay? The Papay? The Papay?"

Jeb hit his back.

DG nodded. "I'll start healing the fields. It's going to take more than one trip to heal it all, but I can get started."

"And if the Papay come with us to Central City, we'll have the Longcoats and the city completely surrounded by our supporters," Jeb agreed. "Plus it'll give us a chance to feel out the Southern Lake Guild. We still haven't heard from them."

It only took Jeb two days to reorganize the troops and get ready to move south as DG had ordered. Hawkins was not going with them although a large number of his men now marched under Jeb's command.

The morning of their departure, Hawkins stood beside DG's horse as Cain helped her into the saddle. Hawkins motioned to a young woman, wearing the traditional yellow jerkin of the Western Guild. The girl hurried over and curtseyed to DG.

"I offer my eldest daughter, Marietta, as a lady-in-waiting to Your Majesty," Hawkins announced.

DG stared at him in amazement. "I don't want to take your daughter from you. I've read about the old custom of offering a member of your household to guarantee your allegiance. I came to you when I was betrayed by my own family. I came because I trust the Western Guild with my life. There is _nothing_ else needed between us."

"It would be my pleasure to serve you," the girl spoke shyly. "I asked my father to allow this."

"Are you sure, Hawkins?" DG inquired.

"It would honor my household, Majesty," he assured her.

She nodded. "I will never forget that the Western Guild was the first to give me their life pledge," she told him, her eyes bright with emotion. She looked around the courtyard and up at the palace façade, "Or that I was bonded to my Consort at their palace."

Hawkins dropped to one knee. "We will never forget that the lovely Warrior Princess gave her help without cost or that we witnessed the O.Z. claim her as its Queen."

Cain tipped his hat to Hawkins as the man rose to his feet. Hawkins kissed Marietta's forehead. The girl smiled brightly and ran out the gateway to join the caravan.

Cain turned to DG. They smiled as they reached out to hold the others' hand. They left the courtyard riding out to take their place at the head of their troops, knowing that their lives had been changed forever during their short stay with the Winkies.

*************

Jeb set up the main campsite on the edge of the Fields of the Papay.

As they sat around the campfire, DG stared into the shadowy barrier of the Papay trees just beyond the edge of the camp.

"How far do the fields extend?" DG asked.

"The fields go about halfway around Central City, a day's walk away from the walls. They are several spans across. Lengthwise, it starts where we are, even with the western edge of the Southern Lake Guild's area and curves around until it almost reaches the Brick Road east of Central City," Glitch told her.

She blinked in surprise at his totally non-Glitch response.

"How are you going to heal the fields?" Jeb asked her.

She shot him a look of displeasure.

"What?" he asked. "Don't you know?"

"Az has told me what the magic lore says about healing a large area like this," she answered.

"Then?" he questioned.

"Will you let it drop?" she hissed.

Beckett and a group of Tin Men had arrived as they were setting up camp. He and Cain were discussing the mood of the people in Central City. DG hoped their conversation had kept Cain from hearing Jeb.

"DG!" Cain demanded, obviously having heard the exchange.

"Thanks," she scowled at Jeb.

She turned to Cain, a smile on her face. "Yes?" she asked sweetly.

Az, Glitch and Beckett stifled chuckles. Jeb leaned closer to her.

"He's never going to fall for that," he assured DG as he hastily rose and left the immediate area.

"Jeb's right," Cain assured her, turning his full attention to DG, "you are not going to charm me into forgetting the point here. What do you have planned?"

"Can't you just trust me?" she asked. "I'll show you tomorrow. In fact, I need to get some rest if I'm going to be able to do this right."

She rose to her feet. Cain surged up beside her.

"DG?"

"Can we discuss this in private?" she asked, moving to their tent.

Cain stared after her a long moment and then followed her.

Carolynne took one look at Cain's face and left the tent with a quick, "Goodnight all."

She joined the others at the campfire, looking at the tent.

Glitch looked at Az. "What is she planning? Is it dangerous?"

Az shook her head. "No, not really. But there will be an element of risk."

"How can fixing a tree be risky?" Beckett answered.

Az opened her mouth to answer but was drowned out by a roar from Cain.

"Are you absolutely out of your mind?"

*************

DG stared at the barren trees as she stood at the very edge of the field. She took a deep breath and rubbed her hands together. She blew out before she nodded.

"Okay, let's go," she said looking over at Cain.

Together the two of them walked into the field. They went until they were so deep, they could just see their friends and family waiting at the edge of the trees.

"You ready, Darlin'?" Cain asked gently.

She nodded and sat down cross legged on the ground.

"Let's hope they realize we're friendly," he commented as she got settled. "I'd still feel better if you'd let me post guards around us. This is foolhardy."

"This is showing them respect," she answered. "I just know this is right."

He turned his back to her and let his eyes scan deeper into the field. He glanced back at her. She had put her hands, flat on the ground, by each knee. She closed her eyes to concentrate. He turned back around, watching for movement. He paced a short route for several minutes.

He heard her draw a labored breath and swung around. He watched anxiously as he saw her strain under the pressure of her endeavor. A distant sound made his head snap back toward the depths of the field.

"DG?" he asked softly.

She did not answer.

He drew his gun, holding it down at his side as he watched the gray-green Papay advance slowly on where DG sat. He stood without moving, surprised at their deliberate approach. When they were just a few feet away, they stopped. One came another step closer and stared at DG then looked up at Cain.

Cain felt a crackling in the air. A slight sizzling noise over his head made him look up. The trees in their immediate area were subtly glowing with magic. There was a slight popping sound as leaves and fruit pushed from the previous dead-looking branches.

As they had done when she transformed the single tree, the Papay lowered themselves onto their front forearms to bow to her.

"Raw," she called. She held up a hand and Cain helped her to her feet as Raw hurried to them.

"Grateful," Raw told her as he arrived at her side. "Surprised."

"Can you send to them and let them know I'll do some more tomorrow and that I'll return until all the fields have recovered?" she asked.

Raw took her hand and led her closer to the Papay leader.

"Think again," he instructed her as he reached out to touch the Papay.

All three stood still for a few moments. Then Raw dropped his hands. The Papay rose to his full height. He approached DG. She stood with her hands hanging at her side. The Papay nuzzled against one of them. She smiled at him and gently stroked the top of his head. He jerked his head toward Cain as the Tin Man holstered his gun.

"Forgives Cain for previous actions," Raw stated.

The Papay lowered his head toward Cain.

"Honors Consort."

"Will he let you connect me to him?" Cain asked.

DG looked surprised. Cain moved slowly toward the Papay. Raw touched Cain and held out his other hand. After a brief hesitation, the Papay moved his head so Raw could touch him again. There was a moment of silence and then Cain spoke a single word.

"Tunray?"

"Tunray?" DG repeated.

"His name is Tunray. He's a leader of one of the packs," Cain continued quietly. "He's a war leader. He'll march with us when we go to Central City. He will protect my mate with his life."

The viewer lowered his hands. "Honors Cain as fellow warrior," he added.

The Papay made a sound in their throats that almost sounded like a hum. Raw smiled. "Sing for bonding of DG and Cain."

The couple clasped hands and smiled brightly.

"Thank you," DG said. "I'll return tomorrow and do some more."

Many of the troops had gathered along the edge of the trees, watching in fascination as DG and Cain had gone into the field. As they returned from their encounter with the Papay, DG staggered slightly. Immediately Cain's arm was around her, holding her close, lending her strength.

As they exited the now fruitful trees, the men formed a pathway for them to return to their tent. As she passed, the men dropped silently to their knees. Cain walked her directly to the tent. He sat her on their camp bed and then knelt so he was at eye level with her.

"What do you need, DG?"

"Az. I need to talk to her." Her voice was heavy with exhaustion.

"Anything else?"

"Not now."

"DG, are you really okay?"

She smiled at his tone. She stroked his cheek. "I'm okay. I'm just tired. I need to ask Az a question about something I can't remember right now."

He stood up, kissed the top of her head and left the tent. He went to the tent next to his. He called Az' name. She came out immediately.

"She wants to talk to you," he told her softly.

Immediately Az hurried to DG. She found her sister lying on the bed. Az took hold of DG's hand. DG opened her eyes and smiled at Az.

"I did too much," DG said softly, afraid Cain would overhear.

Az squeezed her hand. "It's the first time you've tried something like this. Do you think you'll know when to stop next time?"

"I hope so. But I'm exhausted. I told the Papay I'd be back tomorrow. I know we talked about me doing this again this afternoon but I don't think I can."

"That's okay. They don't know you're changing your plans. Everything will be fine."

"Do I need to do anything to replenish my magic? I have to be able to do some more tomorrow."

"Take a nap. I'll have Cain bring you something to eat in a little bit. Take it easy the rest of the day and make sure you get a good night's sleep."

"Okay. I wasn't sure if I needed to do anything else since I overdid." DG lowered her voice again. "Please don't tell, Wyatt."

The two sisters exchanged smiles.

"You need to rest," Az said standing up. She gave DG's hand one more quick squeeze and then left the tent.

Cain was standing outside. The cock of his eyebrow was a question demanding an answer.

"She's fine," Az assured him, patting the back of his hand.

"Az, I know she overdid it," he informed her. "And I noticed that she told the Papay she'd come back tomorrow instead of this afternoon like we planned."

Az sighed and nodded. "Yes, you're right. But she's very upset that she did it. It's the first time she's tried something like this. She made a mistake. She doesn't plan to do it again. She doesn't want you to worry and asked me not to tell you. If you want to help her, don't waste her energy by arguing with her."

He looked directly into her eyes for a full minute. Slowly he nodded. She smiled at him.

"She's taking a nap. I told her I'd ask you to bring her some food in a while."

"Anything else? Something she won't tell me?"

Az smiled wickedly, raised up on her toes and whispered into his ear. "Keep your pants on tonight."

Cain roared with laughter. He hugged Az briefly then took her hand and led her to where Glitch stood.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** When Her Word Didn't Stop  
**Characters/Pairings:** DG/Cain, rest of the cast, O/Cs  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** Adult content. Smut  
**Summary:** Companion piece to _After His World Stopped_. Cain and DG learn to work as a team to help the O.Z.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything, anyone or anyplace.

**Chapter 5**

DG moaned and sat up stiffly.

"Coffee?" came from outside.

She looked to see Cain coming into the tent with a steaming mug.

"If you weren't married, I would bond with you," she told him, taking the cup.

"How do you feel?" he questioned. "You were stiff as a board almost all night."

"Did I keep you awake? Sorry."

"I'll survive. But I'm worried about you depleting any more of your magic if you aren't up to it."

"Just nervous. I couldn't relax."

"Well, come out here and maybe I can help you relax."

"Outside? In front of everyone?" she asked with a mischievous grin.

"Not that, you wanton woman. Come and see."

Curious she got out of bed, pulled on some clothes and took Cain's hand. He led her to the edge of the trees.

There was a group of Papay, waiting for her. As soon as she approached, they bowed to her. Three of them moved forward, carrying baskets laden with fruit. She clapped her hands.

"How wonderful! Thank you," she reached out to take one of the baskets. "Oh," she gasped as she realized how heavy it was.

Cain quickly reached out to take it from her. He motioned to a couple of the men who had followed them. The officers hesitantly reached out for the other baskets. They nodded their heads when the Papay released them.

"I'll be back when I've taken first meal," she told the Papay.

Once she had eaten, DG and Cain walked quite a distance to go into another area of the field. She sat on the ground again, this time surrounded by Papay who hummed for her as she fed life force back into the barren ground. Again a group of trees sprang to life.

DG was beaming as she returned to camp. If she had comprehended correctly what she had read in the library, the areas she healed would bleed the healing into adjoining areas. She knew she would have to go to several other locations throughout the fields but she felt she had made an excellent start to the recovery process.

She and Cain were talking happily as they approached Jeb and her officers. Cain took one look at his son's face and sobered instantly.

"What's happened?" he asked.

DG's smile slipped from her face. She pressed against Cain's side. His arm automatically slid around her shoulders as the men looked uneasy.

"What?" she asked.

"I'm sorry," Jeb started. "A scout's reported that with Zero gone, his second-in-command has taken over. He isn't the strategist Zero was. He's doing exactly what the old guard had predicted: the Longcoats have grouped together and are headed our way. We're out of options. We have to return to Central City now. It doesn't matter what's happening there."

DG nodded her head and moved away from Cain in the direction of their tent.

"Do you need me?" Cain asked Jeb.

"No, go ahead. I'll come get you when we get ready to discuss strategy."

Cain paused a second and then followed DG. She was in the center of the tent, her back to the entrance, hugging herself. He walked up to her and gently turned her around. Her arms slid around his waist as she pulled herself tight against his front. His arms held her snuggly in place.

The look of pure desolation she raised to him made him feel as if a knife had pierced his heart. He tenderly caressed her cheek.

"What is it, DG?" he asked.

"I won't have to hurt them, will I?"

He knew she meant her parents – she had been fretting about them since they had left the west. "No, Darlin', no one will make you go that far … as long as they realize their positions and don't try to fight you." His hand stroked the side of her head. She leaned into the pressure.

Tears welled in her eyes. "I still don't understand it." She flipped her hands in the air with frustration taking a step away from him. "It seems like that's all I've been saying for days. I hate that they make me feel like this – so childish and dim-witted."

"I can't figure out why they listened to the old court. I don't know how they were deceived into thinking this was the proper way to handle this situation. DG, I would do anything if I could give you the answers you want. But I've failed. I can't do it."

She threw her arms around his neck. 'No, you have _never_ failed me. You're the only person in my entire life that has never lied to me or tried to get me to do anything that wasn't in my best interest … even when I didn't know what my best interest was. I couldn't do this without you."

"I can't predict what'll happen in the future." He put a hand on either side of her head and said forcibly, "But I swear to you, I will spend the rest of my life trying to make you happy when this is all over."

They held each other in silence for a while.

"How long is it going to be like this?" she asked softly she asked finally.

He nuzzled his cheek against her hair. "I don't know. So much will depend on what we find when we get back to the capital."

*************

Their numbers had swollen to over 500. The warriors of the Northern Woods Guild and the Northern Ice Guild had arrived just before DG's army had left the west. The Eastern Guild had sent another armed troop to supplement the group that had brought Zero. As they had been camped at the edge of the Fields of the Papay, the Southern Lake Guild had sent a contingent to join them. All of the Guilds had sworn life oaths to DG as had the viewers and the Papay.

As the army bivouacked a half day's march from Central City, the entire camp was restless. No one wanted a prolonged civil war after the 15 annuals of terror under the witch. With virtually all of the O.Z. swearing fidelity to DG, there was no doubt as to the final outcome. But the length and bitterness of the conflict could vary greatly.

The previous night, DG had tossed and turned so much that Cain had finally insisted she allow Raw help her get some sleep. Even after the viewer had touched her mind and forced a temporary shut down that dropped her into sleep, she still hadn't rested well.

DG was pale and shaking when she let Cain help her up on her horse the next morning. He patted her leg, concerned she would hyperventilate if she didn't settle down. He ordered Az and her two ladies-in-waiting to stay close to her.

She knew that shortly after midday they should reach Central City. Scouts had been sent ahead but none had returned by the time DG and her party left their camp in the dark stillness of predawn. They were just over a half dozen spans outside the city when a scout came rushing toward the group. They had stopped to get a quick meal and make a final check of tack and weapons before they moved closer to the city.

Jeb and Cain were standing slightly away from everyone, each holding a plate and eating. Jeb glanced up when he heard someone demand his location.

"Commander," the man gasped as soon as he had located Jeb and moved over to him, "Opposition, two spans ahead."

"Longcoats?" Cain asked.

"Yes, sir."

"At least that's a blessing," he told Jeb.

They walked a few feet away from the scout.

"But what are we going to do if Ahamo does come out to challenge us, especially this close to the city?" Jeb asked.

"I don't know," Cain confessed. "I just promised her last night that she wouldn't have to hurt her parents as long as they didn't take up arms against us. It will kill her to have to deal with that." Cain looked at his son. "If Lavender orders the Army to march against us, I do not want DG put in the position of judging her parents."

Cain stared hard into Jeb's eyes making sure his son understood his meaning: Lavender and Ahamo were not to survive if it looked like a trial would be required.

Jeb held his father's eyes for a long moment and then bowed. "You are the Queen's Consort. I will see that your wishes are carried out." Then he added fiercely, "I'd do anything for DG to see you two are happy."

Jeb and Cain returned to the scout and took him to meet with the command staff. As soon as they heard the man's report, they were convinced they were facing the major force of the Longcoats.

"At least we aren't going to have to hunt down a hundred pockets of rebels," Jeb said, nodding in satisfaction.

Cain agreed, "They never did realize the strength of resistance cells. That's why we were able to cause so much damage despite their superior numbers and armament."

"Well, since they were kind enough to put themselves in one spot," Beckett said, "I think it would be just rude not to go out to meet them."

There was general agreement around the map table.

The troops were somber as they prepared to move into their battle positions. A group of Papay had formed an honor guard around DG, Az, Marietta and Carolynne as the column moved out. It was the first time Cain felt comfortable letting DG out of his sight. He chuckled and Glitch looked over at him.

"I just never thought I'd feel safe with DG surrounded by Papay."

Glitch nodded in agreement and a twist of his mouth. There was a long pause and then Glitch asked, "What do you think?"

Cain sighed and shook his head. "I'm not too worried about the Longcoats. There are more of them than I'd like to face, but we have superior numbers and much better leadership. I'm not worried about the final outcome. I'm just tired of losing men to those guys. But after that …"

"You think Ahamo will take the field?"

"I don't know. You know the royal family better than anyone. What do you think they'll do?"

Glitch glanced around to make sure Azkadellia was back near DG. "If he's smart, no. But …"

"But?"

"But he gets strange ideas some times. And I don't understand why he's taken advice from the sycophants that wouldn't fight the witch to save the O.Z. in the first place, in the first place, in the first place."

Cain nudged his friend gently as Jeb rode up to them.

"I want to establish the command post on the ridge up ahead," he informed them. "Father, will you take control of getting that set up?"

"Sure. Where will you be?"

"I'm going to deploy troops in front of the ridge. I want to make sure they're situated exactly where I want them. I don't want to take a chance the map topography is wrong."

"I'll see you down the road," Cain acknowledged.

Jeb nodded and then rode away.

Cain had the command post completely organized long before Jeb had the troops positioned. When Jeb rode into headquarters, someone took his horse.

"Her Majesty is waiting for you in the command tent."

Jeb headed toward the tent. He was surprised to find DG and Az studying the maps as he entered the HQ.

"Have you ladies taken over for my officers?"

DG laughed. "I sent them away a little bit ago to get some coffee and take a break. Your father should be sneaking back any time now."

"I heard that," Cain's voice sounded from behind Jeb.

"Jeb?" DG pointed to a spot on the map. "Why aren't there any troops here?" she asked. "It looks like the Longcoats could get away by moving through this area."

"You have a good eye," Jeb agreed. He pointed to a road coming from the city. "If I put men in that area, it would leave them open to attach from this road. It could require a two-sided front or risk troops from the city overrunning our rear."

Cain made a soft sound in his throat, warning Jeb not to tell DG about the report they had received from one of Beckett's spies. The Palace Guard left in the city were preparing for action. DG, intent on the map, missed the subtle exchange. Azkadellia did not but after carefully looking into Cain's eyes, nodded and held her peace.

"And you think that could be worse than taking the chance the Longcoats will escape?"

"There are only so many places they can run. We'll track them down eventually. Right now, I don't want to lose any men unnecessarily."

She nodded.

*************

DG stood watching the battle much as she had her first one in the west. This time, it was Cain that stood beside her, flexing his hands. She laid her hand on one of his arms.

"Please don't be angry because I wouldn't let you go down there?" she pleaded softly.

He took hold of one of her hands. "I'm not really. It's just hard. But I understand your reasoning. I have a much more important job now." He raised her fingertips to his lips. "Taking care of you."

She smiled before turning back to look below. After a moment, her hand tightened in Cain's.

"Glenda's Wand!" he swore.

One of their squads had been destroyed. The Longcoats were heading for the opening DG had spotted on the map. Cain took his hat off and slammed it against his leg. He spun away from her to go look for Jeb.

Jeb was pouring over the map in the command tent, shouting at runners who were taking off in various directions. Cain moved over to Jeb as he looked at dispatches being brought into him from field runners.

"Can you stop them?" Cain asked.

Jeb finished the dispatch he had been reading, glanced at the map again and then looked at his father for a long moment.

"I don't think so," he admitted finally.

Cain nodded and patted his shoulder. "Show me wha …"

"Wyatt! Jeb!"

Jeb and Cain ran over to where DG stood.

"Look!" she pointed.

The Longcoats that had moved into the gap and disappeared from the fray had turned around and were now flooding back onto the battlefield.

"What the hell?" Jeb exclaimed.

A runner came panting up to him.

"Sir! Palace Guards from the city have sealed the gap. The Longcoats are surrounded. They're surrendering all over the field."

DG threw her arms around Cain's neck and he swung her around twice before setting her down.

Jeb was organizing the placement of the prisoners, care of the wounded and debriefing his officers when a small troop of Palace Guards rode into camp. Jeb stopped what he was doing and walked over to the riders.

The leader saluted him. Jeb returned the salute.

"Timely arrival, Conners," Jeb commented, recognizing his own second-in-command from the palace.

"We were … sent … by Ahamo … as soon as we became aware of the situation."

Jeb have him a questioning look.

"We were preparing to move out when the order came," Conners admitted.

A smiled flashed a moment on Jeb's face before he sobered. He had always liked this man and was glad his faith had not been misplaced.

"I have a letter," Connors stated.

Jeb held out his hand. Conners produced the envelope from inside his jacket. Jeb took the envelope and took a step back. The outside only said DG.

"Get down. We have grub in the mess tent. Do any of your men need medical attention?"

"We've seen to them. I could do with some coffee."

"Help yourself. I'll be back with you shortly."

Jeb hurried to give DG the envelope. She hesitated a moment before opening the Royal Seal. She glanced over the paper and then read out loud.

"Your father and I are holding the city until your arrival, Mother."

She looked up and searched for Cain. Their eyes met.

"Does this mean …" Her voice trailed off.

His eyes were wary. "It sounds like it but … I guess we'll find out in a couple of hours."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** When Her Word Didn't Stop  
**Characters/Pairings:** DG/Cain, rest of the cast, O/Cs  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** Adult content. Smut  
**Summary:** Companion piece to _After His World Stopped_. Cain and DG learn to work as a team to help the O.Z.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything, anyone or anyplace.

**Chapter 6**

It was almost dark as DG and Cain, surrounded by the Papay, led their troops into Central City. It seemed as if the entire city was lining the streets as they rode through. Street lights had been lit and torches blazed in the palace courtyard. Although the crowd seemed excited, there were no shouts or cheering. Everyone seemed to be holding their breath – waiting to see if peace was finally coming to the O.Z.

Ahamo and Lavender emerged from the entrance as DG dismounted. DG felt Cain take her elbow and she mounted the steps until they reached the top landing. She and her mother faced each other. There was a short moment when everything seemed to stop. Slowly Lavender sank into a formal, deep court curtsey in front of DG. Beside her, Ahamo bowed deeply.

The crowd roared its approval. DG reached out her hand to Lavender and her mother rose to her feet. Lavender motioned for DG to precede her into the palace. Cain led DG through the door, followed by her parents. They went into what Lavender called the family chamber, where the family held informal gatherings. Within a few minutes, Azkadellia, Glitch, Raw and Jeb had made their way to the room. Jeb shut the door firmly as he entered. He stood in front of the door as if to stop anyone from leaving.

A deep silence drug out for long minutes. When it seemed that no one was going to talk, Jeb took a step away from the door.

"Are there any hostile troops in the city?" he asked.

"No," Ahamo answered. "The majority of the Longcoats attacked you today. There was a small group that broke away and headed north. I don't know what happened to them."

"What about the idiots you put in charge of the army? Where are they? Did they recruit any men I don't know about?"

Ahamo shook his head. "They have no troops. The only men in the army are at the base camp you established at the tower. They're under the command of Conners of the Palace Guard. They will not take up arms against you."

"And the men you appointed?" Cain asked the question again.

"Conners took the precaution of putting them under house arrest. He has them somewhere in the palace. I honestly don't know where they are."

"Why?"

DG had not spoken since she had dismounted her horse. At her question, everyone grew quiet.

"Why?" she asked again when there was no reply.

At the sound of the pain in her voice, Cain moved behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. Lavender and Ahamo looked at each other then turned back to DG.

"We were persuaded it was the best way to end the conflict with the Longcoats quickly," Lavender replied.

"Did you realize that you had put DG's life in danger … again?" Cain's voice was hard.

"We knew there was a risk," Ahamo admitted after a pause.

"I warned you before we left that you could not continue using her," Cain said with clinched teeth.

Lavender hung her head. When she looked up at Cain there were tears in her eyes. "I never meant to _use_ her. I just tried to do what I thought was best." She lowered her eyes to DG. "Even though I no longer have any magic, I had a sense of the power of the Outer Zone. I felt the power leave me completely … when … when the O.Z. anointed you."

DG nodded her head. "I've been told I need to be crowned officially as soon as possible."

"I've been working on it," Lavender told her. "We can have the ceremony in a few days." She began to cry softly. "I'm sorry I missed your bonding."

"We didn't have much choice," DG replied flatly.

Lavender nodded and lowered her eyes.

"Well, I haven't had a decent bath since we left the Winkies." She turned to look at Cain. "Can we finish all of this tomorrow?" she asked standing up.

Everyone in the room rose to their feet. She looked around nervously.

Cain put his arm around her. "Sure. Jeb, you'll make sure you have complete control of the Palace Guard before you go to bed?"

"Yes," came the answer.

"I assure you, there's no problem," Ahamo stated. "The guard is loyal to DG. They almost took Lavender and me prisoners."

"DG, we can be of assistance to you," Lavender stated.

There was a long pause before DG responded.

"I'm too inexperienced to rule by myself. But I won't do anything that makes Cain's job harder until I can shoulder my share of the work."

"I assure you," Lavender said quietly, "I only want to help. I know you're studying very hard to learn about the O.Z. I have information and knowledge that you won't find in the archives. And I can help you access the power the O.Z. has given you."

"We'll talk more tomorrow," Cain responded.

"Do you have a preference where we go?" Lavender asked DG.

DG looked surprised. "I thought we just agreed that we'd talk about all of that tomorrow."

"I mean what rooms you want us to move to. You and Wyatt need to be in the Royal Suite now."

"Oh!" DG chuckled. "I honestly hadn't thought about it. Are you comfortable there? Do you want to stay there?"

Lavender placed her hands on DG's shoulders and looked her in the eye. "Here is your first lesson: Being casual is fine. But never forget that appearances do matter. I have moved you and Wyatt into the Royal Suite today. If you have no specific preference, I will pick another set of rooms for your father and myself." She patted DG on the cheek. "Tonight, the Queen of the O.Z. will sleep in the Royal Suite."

She took a step back, curtsied, Ahamo took her arm and they left the room.

"Wow!" Az said softly as the door closed behind their parents.

She and DG hugged each other tightly. The men could see the conflicting emotions flashing on the two women's faces.

"I'll post guards on the doors of the army officers and the royal couple. Then, if Your Majesty doesn't object," he gave DG a little bow, "I think I'd like to sleep about two cycles."

She smiled. "I would willing give you permission. But the big, mean Consort says we have to discuss this tomorrow."

"Can we have our meeting late tomorrow?" Jeb asked hopefully.

*************

Cain walked quietly down the hallway. DG stood in front of ornate double doors. Behind her, against the opposite wall stood two Palace Guards. They straightened slightly as Cain approached. He nodded his head to them and then went to stand behind DG. He put his hands on her shoulders.

"It's only a bedroom," he said quietly in her ear.

She turned to look at him. Her eyes were cloudy.

"You know it's more than that," she replied.

His thumb and forefinger caressed her chin.

"How about if I carry you over the threshold? Our first night in our new home."

She smiled and leaned into Cain. As their lips met, he swept her up in his arms. He turned toward the doors and then realized he needed his hands to open the two doors.

"Ah … Gentlemen," he said over his shoulder, "would you mind helping the Consort out of an embarrassing situation?"

With stifled laughs, the two guardsmen swung the doors open. Cain carried DG through the doorway. The guards clicked their heels together and pulled the doors shut.

"Goodnight, Your Majesty, Your Highness," one of them offered as the doors clicked shut.

DG giggled and pressed her lips against Cain's. He turned around slowly and then stopped.

"Okay, I give up," he said finally. "I don't know where to go from here."

DG laughed harder. Keeping one arm around her, Cain let her feet drop to the floor.

"In the fairy tales the prince knows exactly where to carry the princess," she informed him.

"Yeah, well, in the fairy tales they probably end up in the prince's bedroom, not the in-laws former suite."

"Okay, let's check this place out," DG said.

"Don't you know?"

She shrugged, "I only remember being in this room. I have no idea what's behind the doors."

There were two doors leading off the sitting room of the suite just inside the suite's main doors, one right, one left. The main room was made up of a sitting and dining area. On the back wall, one close to each corner, were two other doors.

"Let's try door number one, Monty," DG said as she walked toward the first door on the right.

"Who's this Monty?" Cain demanded.

DG laughed. "Don't be jealous. It's an Othersider catch phrase. I'll explain it one of these days. Right now, it just means let's look behind a door."

He raised his eyebrow and motioned to the door. She opened it. It was set up like a small office. Behind the door on the opposite wall was small morning room.

They went to the two doors at the back of the sitting room. They were both bedrooms. Between the two bedrooms was a huge Jack and Jill bathroom with dressing rooms. One bedroom was considerably larger than the other. Off of that bedroom was a balcony.

"Well," Cain said as they walked out on the balcony, "I hope we don't need that second bedroom."

DG leaned back on the railing and looked up at him. "You don't think I might want to banish an errant Consort to his own room some night?"

Cain scooped her into his arms. "When we go through those doors, you might be a queen, but inside this suite, you are my wife." He nibbled her neck.

She laughed. "What does that mean?"

He looked her in the eye. "It means I might banish you to the smaller room, but don't expect me to sleep in there."

"Oh, really?

"Really," he assured her.

*************

DG stood in the large bedroom of her suite. She could hear Carolynne moving around inside the bathroom. Almost immediately after DG and Cain had looked around the new suite, a stream of people had started coming and going. Finally, Cain had kissed her and left the suite so she could have some quiet.

"DG?" Carolynne spoke softly.

DG turned to look at the woman. The big blue eyes were full of sorrow. Carolynne took hold of DG's hand and led the younger woman into the bathroom. She started helping her undress.

"You take a long hot bath and relax," Carolynne was saying to her. "You've just had to go through too much the last few days."

"Where's Marietta?" she asked tiredly.

"Getting settled. I'll show her around tomorrow. I understand she's been trained as a secretary so maybe she can help you in your office."

"That'd be nice." DG sighed as she got into the tub and leaned back. "I'll have to find something for her to do."

"Don't you worry about that tonight. We'll sort it out in a day or two. Tonight, I'll make sure you and Cain have a nice final meal waiting in front of the fireplace when he gets back."

"Thanks," DG whispered as Carolynne left her alone.

After some time, DG began to drift off, allowing herself to relax. The touch of hands on her shoulders made her smile.

"Is it over for the night?" she asked.

"I've instructed the guards on the door to make sure no one else bothers us tonight," Cain whispered in her ear.

He continued to massage her shoulders.

"Your knots have developed knots today," he told her.

He had thought she had lowered her head so he could reach her neck better. When she didn't respond, he slid fingers around to her jaw and gently lifted her face toward his. He hated seeing the pain in her blue orbs.

"What now?" she asked.

"Now, I dry you off, take a bath myself and make love to my beautiful wife."

She smiled. "I meant a little further down the timeline."

He kissed her cheek as he pulled the drain on the cooling water.

"The good thing about tomorrow is that you don't have to live it until you get up in the morning."

She chuckled. "A Tin Man and a philosopher? I really know how to pick a Consort."

Although they managed to fit in a meal also, the rest of their evening went just as Cain had mapped out.

*************

DG's scream shattered the night at rise of third moon. Before Cain could pull her closer, the doors of the suite were flung open and two guards rushed across the sitting room into the bedroom.

"She's having a nightmare. Get out of here!" Cain ordered tugging at the sheet as he tried to cover her naked body.

The two guards stood in the doorway, staring into the dark chamber, unable to see clearly.

"Do you need assistance?" one man asked.

"I'll turn on the light," the other stated.

"No! And I will shoot you myself if you don't close those doors immediately," Cain growled.

He heard them retreat and shut the bedroom doors.

"Kiddo," Cain crooned into DG's ear as he stroked her trembling body. "Wake up for me, DG."

He wrapped the sheet around her body as he managed to settle her tightly against his chest. He shook her slightly and called her name a bit louder. She gasped and drew in a deep sobbing breath. Her eyes flew up, seeking his.

"Too dark!" she exclaimed.

Not letting go of her, Cain pulled her closer to his side of the bed, reaching for a light. Just as he turned it on, there was a knock on the door.

"Majesty! Consort! You must allow me to enter immediately."

Cain sighed. He grabbed the edge of the sheet to cover his lower torso. DG was still crying against his shoulder.

"You only, Connors," Cain called out, having recognized the voice.

The door opened.

"And close the door behind you," Cain ordered as the man started into the room.

Connors looked at the couple on the bed. "Do you need assistance?" he questioned having complied with Cain's order.

Cain's hands caressed DG in a protective manner. He pressed his cheek to the top of her head for a moment.

"She has nightmares … from things that happened during the week before the eclipse. I don't want it to become palace gossip. She went through a lot to save the O.Z. She deserves her privacy on this."

The two men locked eyes. Connors nodded slightly.

"Absolutely. If I may speak freely?"

Cain chuckled. "Under the circumstances …"

Connors smiled realizing he was standing in front of the royal couple in full uniform while they were covered only with a thin sheet.

"No disrespect … in fact I have the utmost admiration for you, sir, but I have heard that the years in the suit cause you occasional night terrors also."

"He is the bravest man in the O.Z."

DG turned her head to glare at Connors who nodded solemnly.

"I do not disagree. I only stated that fact because, perhaps, we need to re-think your security at night … so the guards do not disturb you unnecessarily."

Cain's hands were again stroking DG. Now that she was fully awake, she was shivering. Connors glanced down at the floor.

"In the morning?" he asked, glancing into Cain's eyes again and then looked down quickly. "I believe Her Majesty has need of you now."

"Will you come up here with Commander Cain about an hour after first meal?" Cain answered.

"Of course, Consort. I wish you a good night, Majesty."

Without looking at the bed again, Connors left, closing the door behind him. They could hear him giving the guards orders as the men were ushered out of the suite.

Cain pulled DG tighter, running a hand up and down her back, trying to stop her shaking.

"You want to talk about it?" he asked.

"Dark, tight, panic … same old, same old." She muttered.

He chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Oh … that one. You want me to leave the light on?"

She glanced at the huge crown-shaped canopy that seemed to hover overhead about four feet above the mattress. A rigorous shiver ran down her spine again and she nodded.

"Can you sleep with it on?" she asked softly.

"As long as you're beside me," he answered, "I can sleep anywhere."

They moved more toward the center of the bed. In a few moments, they were settled for the remainder of the night, spooned with DG's back tight against Cain's chest.

"This canopy has to go," DG muttered sleepily.

"In the morning," Cain replied in an equally drowsy tone.

"And the drapes."

"In the morning."

"And those weird little hangy down things on the side."

"DG!" he moaned. "Do you really think I'm going to forget? Go to sleep."

She giggled tiredly. "Just didn't want any miscommunication, Tin Man."

His arms tightened and he huffed a gentle chuckle against her neck. Trying to ignore the projection hanging over her head, she nuzzled tighter against Cain and closed her eyes.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** When Her Word Didn't Stop  
**Characters/Pairings:** DG/Cain, rest of the cast, O/Cs  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** Adult content. Smut  
**Summary:** Companion piece to _After His World Stopped_. Cain and DG learn to work as a team to help the O.Z.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything, anyone or anyplace.

**Chapter 7**

The next afternoon, in Lavender's former office, DG and her mother were alone in the room that had become DG's office now she was Queen. They sat across the desk from each other. DG folded her hands and put them on the desk in front of her. She stared at her mother.

"I would like to find a way to try to make things better between us," Lavender started.

"I honestly don't know what I feel towards you," DG told her. "I wanted to love you but you didn't really give me the chance."

"Your father and I did what we felt was necessary to save the O.Z."

"Did you?" DG asked gently. "I mean, before you made any of those decisions 15 years ago, did you really think about the consequences?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did you stop to think what abandoning me for 15 years would do to our relationship when I was taken from the only home I knew to be returned here? Did you consider what would happen to Az being possessed by the witch all those years?"

Lavender stared at her stonily. "I did the best I could under the circumstances. You don't know yet what is going to be demanded of you."

DG nodded. "You're right. Az has told me about how she kept you prisoner in that globe. It wasn't as horrific as what happened to Cain, but it would have been enough to drive me nuts. I admire that you were able to survive that captivity. And I'm sure it wasn't easy for Ahamo to live like an outlaw all those years."

"Annuals," Lavender corrected gently. Her eyes misted, "Don't you even remember that?"

"I don't remember more than snatches of a dozen memories a few minutes each. They don't total more than an hour of memories all together. Then I was dumped here, trapped into saving the O.Z. and then expected to become the obedient daughter while you two went back to playing the politics like the last 15 whatevers never happened."

"What do you plan to do?"

DG shook her head. "I'm not completely sure. But I do know this: I'm going to try to listen to the Zone and my people. I'm going to appoint advisors who have fought to save the O.Z., not the people who deserted her when they were needed most."

"Your father says that Cain is reluctant to trust his advice."

"Cain's angry because he thinks you put me in danger."

"Will you incarcerate us?" she asked.

DG laughed, "Of course not! Even he doesn't want that. He just wants you retired someplace where you'll be comfortable and out of his hair."

The two women stared at each other for a long moment.

"If I let you stay here in Central City, I'd like you to be an unofficial advisor and I want Ahamo to work with Cain."

"As I told you last night, we will be glad to help you."

"You have to understand that we're not establishing a court like you had. Many times, we'll be asking how you would do something so we can make sure we do the opposite. You'll have no official status in the government."

Lavender looked at her without comment.

"Are you willing to stay under these conditions?" DG asked.

"Yes," Lavender answered quietly.

"You'll be known as the Queen Mother. Ahamo will be given the title of General but he will have no authority in either the Army or the Guards. You two will advise Cain and me in private."

"I understand," she responded.

"One more thing," DG said, "Cain is insistent that neither you nor Ahamo participate in any public ceremony or occasion unless you're there because we've asked you to attend and you're with either us or Az."

Lavender nodded, lowering her eyes to her lap.

"Do you have any questions?" DG asked.

"No," Lavender answered. She raised her eyes to look at DG. "Actually, I believe you have been more generous than I would have been in your situation. I promise that your father and I will do nothing to cause you any trouble."

*************

DG giggled as Cain settled into bed beside her.

"Okay, what's so funny?" he asked in a resigned tone, knowing there would be no sleep until he asked her.

As he lay down, she straddled his hips. She ran her hands up and down his chest.

"I was just thinking how definite we both were that neither one of us would sleep in here."

Cain chuckled as he looked around the Royal Suite's smaller bedroom. "Well, at least one of us isn't in here by ourselves."

He took hold of her waist and flipped them over so he was on top of her. She moved her legs so they were locked around his hips.

"How long before we move back?" he asked as he lowered his head.

His lips grazed along her neck and over her shoulder. She let out a shaky sigh as she felt his tongue lightly flick the soft spot at the base of her neck. He pulled back. Her eyes opened to look at him.

"What?" she asked in a dreamy whisper.

He laughed. "How long is the remodeling going to take?"

"Oh."

She put her hand behind his head and gently pushed his lips back to her soft skin.

"Only a day or two," she told him as his lips began roaming her upper torso again.

Her fingertips began to stroke his broad shoulders and his firm back. They skimmed over his solid ass and brushed lightly the back of his thighs. She was rewarded with his intake of air and a slight pause in his movements.

He responded by moving to a puckered nipple and scraping it gently with his teeth. Her fingers tightened on his bare skin. One hand moved to cradle the back of his head as he played with her tender breast.

His hand moved to the neglected mount and pinched the companion of the nipple still in his mouth. She moaned and writhed beneath him with impatience. Chuckling, enjoying the sensuous torture of his wife, he ever so slowly began moving his lips lower on her body. As he turned to move his face closer to her now open thighs, her fingers danced over his back and legs as they shifted around toward the head of the bed.

Kisses on the inside of her thighs brought another moan from DG's lips. The fingernails of one of her hands gently scrapped over the bulge of his buttocks and onto the back of a thigh. His movements stopped as he, too, drew a ragged breath. She smiled as his lips again touched close but still too far away from what she wanted. She moved her hand from the back of his thigh. Now the fingers drew circles on the tender inside of his leg. Each loop she moved higher and higher up his thigh.

Cain's movements were becoming less smooth as he fought the fire her movements were igniting, making his own concentration harder to maintain. When he thought he couldn't stand another minute of her tormenting movements on his leg, he shifted his head. He flattened his tongue and ran a rough lap of it over her waiting, silky folds.

He was rewarded, both by the sound that escaped her and by her hand moving over the tender area beneath his testicles until his sack was firmly but tenderly in her palm. As her other hand began playing with any and all of his sexual area she could reach, he took firm control as he concentrated his attentions on her clitoris.

"Ozma … you smell so _good!_" he hissed when her maneuvers forced him to raise his head for air.

His tongue narrowed and slid as deeply as he could force it, into her absolute center. He flicked the tip of his tongue against her lining, tasting the sweet juices she was releasing deep inside her most secret area.

Her fondling of his sack was becoming more frantic. She had the fingers of her other hand doing a different dance up and down his firmly erect shaft. By raising her head and twisting slightly she could run her tongue over the head of the luxuriously rigid rod she held.

His tongue moved out of its cavern, only to be replaced by a finger. She groaned softly as he pulled his erection out of her reach. His lips began roaming up her stomach, pausing only the briefest moment on first one breast and then the other. His finger was stroking the hidden spot his tongue had deserted moments ago.

A final shift and his lips claimed hers with a possessiveness she had come to expect and love from him. Her arms slipped around his upper body and her hands were again touching him, pulling him closer and closer.

She rocked her hips so the pressure of his finger was satisfying the tension coiling so tightly between her legs. He moved his thumb to the exact spot he knew she wanted it. She jerked her head away from his mouth to moan out his name.

"Yes … yes … yes … please don't stop," she begged him in sobbing whispers.

"Never," he promised forcing his mouth back over hers.

His movements slowed and then hastened. His elbow held her hip and then let her move as she wanted. Over and over he adjusted his assault on her burning flesh as she pleaded for more.

As her moans of pleasure began to border on pain, he removed his hand and pushed his straining penis deeply between her legs. Her hips rose to meet him. Her eyes opened at the sensation. He was leaning over her, his arms locked beside her as if he were doing a pushup. She clutched at his biceps as he used the sharper angle to grind his hips against her.

Each time he drove into her, he held a moment and twisted his hips to batter her engorged nub. She clung to him as wave after wave of rapture slammed her body. She was gasping, almost in sobs when she felt him press against her one more time, followed by a throbbing deep inside her oversensitive womanhood.

He shifted slightly.

"Don't move," she gasped. "Please, just stay a …"

Her voice trailed off. He smiled at her tenderly. He lowered himself to one elbow, careful not to dislodge himself from the still pulsing sheath that held his penis so lovingly. With his other hand, he caressed a strand of hair from her cheek. His lips brushed hers. She smiled at him and moved her leaden arms around his neck. She pulled herself up to kiss his lips. With the movement, she could feel his now flaccid member move.

He chuckled as he rolled to his side.

"You did it," he teased.

She laughed softly and pressed closer to his side. "No, I think you most definitely did it."

His strong arms pulled her tight as she placed a soft rag between her legs to absorb the love juices. She realized she was falling asleep as he tenderly tucked a blanket around her shoulders. The last thing she remembered was a kiss on her temple.

*************

The Council of Ministers for the Outer Zone met two weeks after DG's return to Central City. There was a representative from each of the Guilds. A few of the resistance groups were not aligned with a Guild. They had each been invited to send a representative as well. Tunray was there for the Papay. Raw served as his interpreter and as the representative for the viewers.

DG had tried to contact the less visible inhabitants of the O.Z., like the faeries, but had been unable to locate them. She had ordered that notices be posted throughout the Zone, hoping the others would take advantage of the invitations when they felt more at easy with the new government.

Cain, Jeb, Az, Glitch, Connors, Beckett and Claude Wilkinson, the leader of the Protection Details under Cain, were permanent members of the Council.

The people of Central City had held a mayoral election. Mayor Thurman the first, as he was known, was to serve as the city's representative on the Council.

The last faction was made up of the aristocrats who had returned to the O.Z. when the witch had been defeated. Baron Gerrald Adamsen plus the Lords Jarvis Oscar and Dougton Quintis, the three men who had convinced Lavender and Ahamo to use DG to try to trap Zero, sat at the conference table with all the other members of the Council.

Everyone was waiting for Cain and DG to join them so they could initiate the first meeting of the Council. They had been waiting for some time. Az, Glitch and Jeb continued to look uncomfortable.

"Perhaps we should begin the meeting," Baron Adamsen finally suggested. "There is preliminary work we can do while we wait on Lavender's daughter."

"I believe our first order of business should be to confirm Baron Adamsen as the head of the Council," Lord Javis stated. "He is the senior member of the Ozian nobility. He was also the first baron to return to help Queen Lavender when she re-ascended to the throne."

"I'm pretty sure Queen DG outranks the Baron," Glitch commented. "She may have something to say about who will head the Council."

"The Queen is a child that will need our guidance. I'm sure that is the reason the Council has re-convened so quickly after her return," the Baron said. "I will naturally accept my responsibility to help the young thing rule the Zone."

"I think my sister has already picked her primary advisers … not to mention her Consort," Az told him.

The Baron made a dismissive wave of his hand. "Forgive me, Highness, but a sister the people will never trust, a former adviser who is mentally deficient, a viewer and a Tin Man. Really! The Realms will never tolerate this kind of leadership. And the returning nobles will not allow the O.Z. to be ruled by people without proper bloodlines."

"You mean the nobles who have been hiding out like cowards while the rest of us have been bleeding and dying trying to save the O.Z.?" Jeb asked.

"Enough," Thurman soothed. "We will discuss all of this when the Queen arrives."

They sat in silence for several long minutes.

"Just how long are we suppose to wait?" Baron Adamsen asked the table in general, unable to keep silent.

There was murmuring around the table at his statement.

"I only mean," he continued, ignoring the unrest from his fellow Ministers, "it does not bode well for the government if the new, young Queen is unable to understand her solemn duty to her Ministers. Really, how does she expect to obtain our trust and our support if …"

"And I don't give a damn what your gut is telling you!" DG's angry retort resounded around the room.

"Well, young lady, you'd better give a damn about my gut because it has saved your butt on more than one occasion," Cain shot back.

The inner circle of the royal couple looked at each other. They tried to hide their smiles as the Ministers who did not know Cain and DG looked at each other in amazement. The Baron looked shocked.

Cain and DG stood in the hallway outside the conference room. The door was only partially shut allowing everyone at the table to hear exactly what the couple was saying to each other.

"Look!" she replied with clinched teeth, "We are already so late I'm going to be surprised if anyone has even hung around this long. We are going into the room and we are going to have the meeting and you are going to play nice with all the other little boys I've invited over to meet you."

Cain's hand slammed the door making it bang open. He looked around and then pointed at the Baron and the two Lords that sat on either side of him.

"Those men almost got you killed. They certainly do not give a damn about your life. They gave your parents advice that was, at best, totally lacking in judgment; at worst, treason."

The three men paled. Not one of them moved.

"Now," Cain continued pointing a finger in DG's face, "the Queen can do whatever she pleases. But my wife is not going into that room until those three men are in iron suits or until my guards have searched their asses. Make your choice but believe me, those are the only two choices you have."

"Or you'll do what?" she demanded getting up in his face.

"Or I'll carry you back to our bedroom and tell all of these Ministers to go home."

They glared at each other for a long minute.

Az, Raw, Wilkinson. Connors and Jeb all quietly said, "Cain."

Glitch shook his head. "DG," he stated.

"Right," Beckett agreed, "DG."

DG, who had been up on her toes, completely in Cain's face, lowered her heels to the floor. She paused another moment before she took a step back.

"You're right," she whispered.

"A little louder, please," Cain said.

She sighed. "You're right." She waved her hand at the three men in question. "Which would make you feel better, the search or the suit?"

The Queen's Protection Detail flowed into the chamber, six of them standing behind the three men in question. Cain and DG moved to stand behind the chairs set aside for them.

Everyone rose to their feet, Glitch and Beckett collecting money from their closest companions. Everyone except the Baron had risen. DG turned her glare on him. Suddenly the power of the O.Z. flared around her. The Baron paled even more.

"You dare sit while your Queen is standing," DG asked in a deceptively low tone.

Only those who had been at the wedding had heard the resonant power that reverberated in DG's voice when she was haloed by the O.Z.' power. Those who had never heard it quailed and bowed low.

The Baron tried to stand but was literally unable to rise to his feet under his own power. Two members of DG's Protection Detail took hold of the man's arms and hauled him out of his chair.

"Lord Jarvis and Lord Dougton can be taken into the next room and searched," Cain told the rest of the guards.

As the two men started out of the room, Cain added, "Strip searched." He looked at the Baron steadily. "I want this man removed from the Council," he said finally.

He turned to look at DG. She regarded him levelly for a long minute. She looked around the table at every other Minister.

"Baron Adamsen is temporarily suspended from this Council. He is to be held under house arrest." She looked at Glitch. "The disposition of the Baron is to be added to today's agenda," she instructed.

The Baron was escorted from the room, the doors were closed and DG looked at Cain. She smiled at him.

"Happy?"

He returned her smile. "Very."

With a chuckle, she sat down as the glow of her power dissolved slowly.

"If everyone will please sit down, let's get started," she said nodding to Glitch to officially start the meeting.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** When Her Word Didn't Stop  
**Characters/Pairings:** DG/Cain, rest of the cast, O/Cs  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** Adult content. Smut  
**Summary:** Companion piece to _After His World Stopped_. Cain and DG learn to work as a team to help the O.Z.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything, anyone or anyplace.

**Chapter 8**

DG stood in the center of her bedroom. She was wearing the same white gown she had been wearing when she was bonded to Cain. Carolynne and Marietta were helping her get ready. Marietta had dressed DG's hair so it was it was swept off her neck in a deceptively simple looking arrangement.

"I am honored that you will wear this gown for your coronation," Marietta told DG.

DG turned around to look at her. "This was suppose to be your wedding gown, wasn't it? That's how Hawkins was able to get it so quickly." She squeezed the young girl's hand. "Thank you so much. I wish I'd known before."

"It's my honor that you chose to wear it when it was offered."

DG smiled at Carolynne. "I guess the royal seamstresses will get to make a wedding dress after all. I seem to owe one to my lady-in-waiting."

"I think they'll like that," Carolynne agreed.

"DG, are you about ready?"

Cain came out of his dressing room. He was in the uniform he had worn the night he asked DG to marry him. They stood smiling at each other, each remembering the last time they had seen the other in their outfits.

He slowly crossed the room until he stood in front of her. Taking her left hand in his hand, he went down on one knee. Looking up at her, he kissed her hand. She reached out to tenderly stroke his hair. They stayed like that for a long moment, looking into each other's eyes.

She gave his hand a gentle squeeze and he rose to his feet.

"Are you ready, Your Majesty?" he asked.

"For anything … as long as you're with me."

He took her arm and led her out of their suite. Marietta and Carolynne followed them. Four guards snapped to attention and fell in behind the quartet.

Az, Glitch, Raw and Jeb stood at the doorway of Az' suite. As they saw the royal couple coming, they marched off in front of them. Guards lined the staircase. They came to attention as Azkadellia's foot touched the first step. They watched as the procession moved down the staircase, into the formal entrance hall.

Standing at the entrance to the palace stood Lavender and Ahamo. They bowed as the group approached them. They took their places behind Az and Glitch, ahead of Raw and Jeb.

A military band began to play as the group left the palace and entered into the sunshine. They proceeded to walk toward Central City Square, a short distance from the palace. A high platform had been build in the middle of the square.

The people of Central City and representatives from all over the Outer Zone stood waiting for the royal couple. As Cain led DG into the square, the people began to cheer. As she mounted the steps, the sun caught the emerald DG wore around her neck. Although the city was not completely refurbished and the walls of the buildings were not all gleaming white as they had once been, the emerald flashed with the power of the O.Z. and the whole area seemed bathed in green.

All of the people gasped and knelt before their Queen. She smiled brilliant at them and gestured for them all to rise.

Cain led her to her throne that had been brought from the palace. Once she was seated, the band stopped playing and there was a moment of silence. Lavender approached her daughter and knelt before her. When she rose again, Ahamo handed her the crown of the Queen of the Outer Zone. It was a high crystal crown that looked like a delicate ice sculpture.

"I, Lavender the first, having abdicated the throne of the Outer Zone, do now pass all power and authority to my daughter, DorothiGale. From this day forward she will protect the Realms of the O.Z. and all inhabitants of the Zone as the one true and anointed Queen."

As soon as the crown was on her head, DG stood up. She took a step forward and then stopped. As it had in the west, the power of the O.Z. flared around her in a fiery aura of silver. Everyone, including Cain, curtseyed or bowed.

Overhead a magical rainbow formed in the cloudless sky.

The people cheered until they were hoarse as the Consort led the new Queen back to her palace.

*************

"Where are you going?" Lavender asked.

DG turned around to look at her mother.

Everyone had returned from the coronation to a lovely mid meal attended only by DG, her family and her friends.

"To change clothes. This gown is too uncomfortable to wear around my office."

"What?" Lavender gasped. "Aren't you going to have your Ministers swear their oaths to you?"

DG shook her head. "We'll do that at the next council meeting."

"What about accepting the homage of the courtiers?"

With a sigh, DG shook her head again. "No courtiers. I just have two ladies-in-waiting, remember?"

DG started towards the door again, leaving Lavender looking thunderstruck.

"Alright," her mother said slightly breathlessly, "what about the banquet tonight? I don't know what time you want …"

"Mother," DG turned back, "did you just think you weren't invited? You haven't heard anything about a banquet or a ball or any of that stuff because none of it is happening."

Lavender sank into a chair. "But it's your coronation! The celebration for mine went on for five days."

"You probably hadn't been fighting a war for 10 years."

"I understand. That's why it was so restrained," Lavender told her. "I had it all planned. This morning, the family mid meal, the Ministers and courtiers this afternoon, a formal banquet tonight followed by the ball. And then tomorrow …"

"DG cancelled all of that, Mother," Azkadellia explained gently, sitting down beside her mother.

"Why?" Lavender's tone clearly showed that she could not comprehend what her daughter was thinking.

"I'm not going to celebrate while there's still danger and want in the Realms," DG told her. "I took the money you had set aside for all the coronation activities and used it for other things."

"Like?"

"Instead of a banquet and ball for a bunch of snobs, there's going to be a huge dinner party in Central City Square tonight. It's free to anyone in the city," DG told her mother. "And I sent some special gifts to some of the people who helped me the first week I was here. People who helped make it possible for me to save the Zone."

"But you're the queen!"

DG sighed and looked at her father. "The royal families you knew on the Otherside aren't like they were either. There's just no place for royalty the way it use to be. Not there. Not here. We're going to rebuild the government. I don't know what it's going to be when it's finished. But I guarantee there will not be a lot of pomp and circumstance just to dazzle the folks."

He nodded and took Lavender's hand. Slowly she rose to her feet. She and DG looked at each other for a long moment.

"Mother, the simple ceremony you planned this morning was perfect. It was everything I wanted. Thank you. But that is all that's needed. I am the Queen … everyone knows it now … there's no need for anything else. I'm going to be a working monarch, not a figurehead, not some kind of remote being."

Lavender looked hurt. "I worked."

"I don't know. I don't remember," DG told her. "All I have to go on are the conditions surrounding me now. All I see is the devastation the O.Z. has suffered from over a decade of neglect. All I know is how much work there is to do outside these palace walls."

"Then you think me a failure as a queen," Lavender accused.

"I don't know what you had to deal with when you first came to the throne. I can't judge you. I don't _want_ to judge you. When this is all over and the O.Z. is restored, someone who cares about history and legacies and heritage can figure all that out. Maybe it will mean something to them. Right now, it doesn't mean anything to me. Right now, I just want to do my job."

*************

"Cain!"

Cain looked up from his reading to look at DG. She glared at him.

"What?' he asked.

"That is like the fortieth time you've sighed in the last 15 minutes," she told him.

"So I'm four up on you."

"What?"

"I've been counting your sighs and you're up to 36."

She made a face at him.

They were sitting on either side of the bed, each reading a folder. He smiled at her and closed his folder.

"So what has the Queen so frustrated?" he asked.

She closed her folder and waved it at him.

"The Palace Manager has informed me that he needs an additional two dozen men here in Central City and four dozen in the Northern Palace for maintenance and renovation."

"Why so many?"

"That's what this report is suppose to tell me. But for the life of me, I don't understand half of what he's saying." She pointed to his folder. "What about you?"

"According to Ahamo, it is the Consort's job to make sure the household runs smoothly so the Queen is not distracted by mundane problems. But I'm having a bit of trouble trying to figure out why we can't feed all of the Palace Guards and are having to have some of their food catered from outside the palace." He looked thoughtful. "We shouldn't need that many men to do the maintenance around here."

"There's no reason at all why the kitchen can't prepare meals for everyone who works here," she responded. "That place is huge, well furnished and there are a ton of people working down there."

They looked at each other for a long moment. Then, without a word, they exchanged folders. After she finished her exchanged folder, she moved closer to Cain. He continued reading but absent-mindedly moved his arm around her should so she could snuggle against his chest. She sighed.

"You know what else? There are two counts, three lords and fifteen people who say they are my mother's advisors living here in the palace?"

"What?" He dropped the folder. "How is security not keeping these people out?"

She shrugged. "They were here by the time we got security set up so they were given passes."

"Gale's Slippers! And no one thought to check? What the hell has Jeb been doing?"

"I don't know, Cain," she soothed, rubbing her hand over his chest. "And I really don't want to think about any more of our domestic problems tonight."

He moved the folder to the side table and wrapped his other arm around her. "Well, you are the queen."

She laughed softly. "Az asked if she could help me … kind of a royal housekeeper."

"Why would she want to do that?"

"Help me?"

He chuckled and kissed her head. "I think you're right, you are too tired to think about this tonight. I mean why would she want to do that kind of job?"

"She said she was always really busy when she was possessed and that she's bored now."

"Are you going to let her?"

He felt DG nod her head.

"I think so."

She yawned. He leaned over and turned out the light he had been using. They sat in the dark for a few moments. Gradually she was leaning heavier against Cain as she relaxed.

"Would Your Majesty like to lie down?" he asked gently.

She yawned again and gave him a sleepy nod as she scooted lower in the bed. Within a minute, they were settled for the night. She felt his lips graze her shoulder.

"Have I told you tonight that I love you, Wyatt Cain?"

He chuckled. "You might have forgotten to tonight."

She turned to face him. He kissed her softly.

"Well, I do," she said with another yawn.

"I love you, too. Get some sleep, Darlin'. Sounds like the three of us are going to have our work cut out for us tomorrow."

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** When Her Word Didn't Stop  
**Characters/Pairings:** DG/Cain, rest of the cast, O/Cs  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** Adult content. Smut  
**Summary:** Companion piece to _After His World Stopped_. Cain and DG learn to work as a team to help the O.Z.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything, anyone or anyplace.

**Chapter 9**

The Head Cook entered the kitchen as the staff was preparing first meal for the royal household.

"What are these doing here?" she demanded seeing a plate with a stack of pancakes under the heating element. "Haven't I told you that pancakes are not suitable to serve in the palace? Rebecca, remove these immediately."

"But Mistress Buckman these are here because …"

"I don't care why they're here, remove them."

"Oh, I'd hold up on that, if I were you, Rebecca," DG said as she came out of the pantry.

She walked over to stand in front of Cook. She looked at her for a long moment.

"I found it very interesting that not only was there everything needed to make pancakes, including syrup for them, right here in the kitchen, but that several of the cooks know how to make them. Aren't you the one who told me that there was nothing like pancakes in the O.Z., Mistress Buckman?"

"Your Royal Highness, it has always been the policy of the palace not to serve any foods deemed to be … unworthy … of the royal family."

The corner of DG's mouth jerked. "Deemed by whom?"

There was silence.

"And in case you didn't get the memo," DG continued, "It's 'Your Majesty' now."

Two of the maids smothered their bursts of laughter.

Mistress Buckman looked at DG with a hard, steady look. "Your mother and your sister never had any problems with the way I ran the kitchen."

"Just guessing, but I'm betting neither one of them ever came down here to check on what's going on."

"I send all reports that are required to the Consort's office. As the Head Cook, I answer to him."

DG gave her a tight smile. "So you're saying you don't have to answer to the Queen in her own palace."

"There is a great deal of thought and planning that goes into managing a kitchen this size. I'm sure Your Majesty has no idea exactly how …"

"Oh, I think you're going to find that I do know – exactly how," DG replied.

*************

It was an hour after first meal when the Palace Manager marched a troop of public works retainers into one of the palace gardens. He stopped and stared in amazement. A man was on a ladder, painting a window sill. The man was wearing old clothes.

"What are you doing?" the Manager bellowed. "How dare you work on the royal palace dressed like that?"

"I'm painting," came the answer. "How would you like me to dress?"

"You are to be in proper livery when you are working on these grounds."

"Don't you ruin a lot of clothes painting in livery?"

"That is none of your concern. The Queen's dignity is more important than a few platinums worth of clothing. Now get down here immediately."

The man spoke again as he slowly came down the ladder. "You know, I've painted three windows while you were having an extra cup of coffee and inspecting your … troops."

As the worker reached the ground, the Manager took hold of his shoulder and spun the man around. Cain gave the Manager the same icy stare he had used to intimidate outlaws when he had been a Tin Man.

"Mr. Pickerson, I think you and I have a few things to discuss."

"Consort!" Pickerson managed to croak out.

Cain looked at the work detail, standing at attention, in household livery.

"Is there anyone else that thinks ruining a suit of livery while painting is wasteful?"

After a moment, two hesitant hands were raised.

"What's your names?' Cain asked.

"Larsen."

"Harrieton."

"Well, for today, you two are in charge. Do you know what's suppose to be painted?"

"Yes, sir," they both answered.

"Get these men into suitable clothing and get busy."

"I am sorry, Consort," Pickerson stated, "but you do not have the authority to remove me. I work directly for the Queen."

Cain gave him a wicked grin. "Oh, believe me, you and I are going to be talking with the Queen."

*************

DG stared at the person standing in front of her. The person was looking at DG with a confused expression.

'Your Majesty?" the man asked.

"What exactly do you do?" DG asked.

The man looked slightly offended. "I am the Chief Steward."

"I didn't ask who you were. I asked what you were. What do you do?"

The rotund man opened and closed his mouth several times. Finally he snapped his mouth shut and blinked several times. DG sighed. She turned to look at the tall, thin, gray man standing next to the Chief Steward.

"Do you have any idea what the Chief Steward does?"

"I am the Butler, Your Majesty," the man said quickly. "Of course I am aware of his duties."

"Then what are they?"

"He is the direct supervisor for the Chauffeurs. He trains the Footmen and the Hall Boys. He serves as Wine Steward at table. He is the Master of Ceremonies at grand balls. He is …"

She held up her hand to stop him.

"I haven't been driven anywhere since I've been here. How many chauffeurs do I have?"

"One."

"Do I have any cars?"

"Well … currently … all vehicles were commandeered by the Longcoats when they left the city."

"How many hall boys?"

"Currently, there are no hall boys but …"

"How many footmen?"

"There are _only_ a dozen footmen."

"_Is_ there a wine cellar?"

"Ah … the Longcoats did rather abuse their privileges while stationed in the royal houses so the cellars are quite depleted currently."

"How many bottles of wine are left?"

DG looked at the source of the question. Cain stood, his arms folded across his chest, leaning against the door jam of her office.

"Consort." Both men spoke the title and bowed in his direction.

With a smirk, Cain walked over to DG's side. He kissed her cheek and then stood behind her chair.

"How many?" DG asked.

The two men exchanged looks.

"I'd need to consult my ledger and ..." the Chief Steward started and then stopped, looking nervous.

"As I mentioned, current supplies are …" the Butler's voice drifted off.

"Fifteen," Cain supplied. "And I brought twelve of those with us from Finaqua. I left six down there."

DG sighed. "Okay, no more hall boys. If I can find a car to overhaul, and have time to do it, we'll keep the chauffeur. The Chief Steward can become a valet for the Consort and my father and we'll find some other duties for him."

"I don't want a valet," Cain objected.

She looked over her shoulder. "Yeah … but all those uniforms now?"

Reluctantly he nodded.

She turned back to the Butler. "You requested a Housekeeper for the palace here in Central City."

"Yes, Ma'am. Your staff here is short many positions. I did compile a list of all of them. I've submitted it to the Consort's office. His assistant has scheduled a meeting so I can discuss all of this with _him_ … in the appropriate manner."

DG glanced at Cain before turning an overly sweet smile back to the Butler.

"I think you'll find there are going to be a few changes. I've already found a … housekeeper … for you … kind of."

The Butler bristled slightly. "That is rather … irregular. Since she will be a member of my staff, it is appropriate that I should have a hand in her selection."

"We'll discuss this more thoroughly when you meet her. For now, no more additions to the palace staff. I'm leaving the Palace Manager in his job but he is also going to help the Mayor manage the work details that are making repairs in the city."

"Your Majesty! It is not possible to host weekends or hold balls or manage the large number of visitors with this small a staff."

"That's easy," she assured him, holding up her index finger for emphasis. "No balls or weekends. Just private dinner parties and maybe a small dance or two. And all the visitors are leaving."

"Leaving?" the Butler gasped.

"Oh, yeah." DG stood up. "If I don't know why they're here, they aren't going to be here. From now on, everyone pulls their own weight or they go someplace else. Now, I want a list of every single person staying in this palace, what room they're in and what they're doing here. As soon as we get this palace under control, I want the same thing for the Northern Palace and the tower."

*************

The Butler looked around nervously, took a deep breath and then entered the office of the Assistant to the Consort. He stood before the desk of a Palace Guard. The young man looked up.

"You're expected," the young man announced. "Please go in."

He motioned to the door on the opposite side of the office. Slowly the Butler crossed the office and opened the door. He paused as he stepped into the inner office.

Cain, DG and Azkadellia sat at the small table in Cain's office. At the sound of the door opening, all three turned their heads.

"Forgive me," the Butler started to draw back. "I was told you were ready for me."

"Come in, Ellsworth," Cain ordered.

Hesitantly, the man closed the door and moved to the chair Cain indicated.

"Sit down," DG told him.

Ellsworth looked uncomfortable but sat in the chair between Cain and Azkadellia.

"Now, then," DG stated, "I want you to know the changes that are taking place here in the palace. First, from now on, you will be reporting to the person taking the Housekeeper's position."

"I must strongly object!" the Butler surged to his feet. "A Butler _never_ reports to a Housekeeper."

"Sit down," Cain ordered softly.

The man looked around the table and then returned to the chair.

"I understand how that would look," DG assured him. "I would never do anything to embarrass you. Therefore, the person will not have the title Housekeeper. Starting immediately, you will report to my sister in her role as Head of Palace Personnel."

"I'm to report to … the Princess … Azkadellia?" the man stammered.

He turned to stare at the older princess. She returned his stare without blinking, the corners of her mouth twisted slightly.

"Things are going to be a bit different than when Mummy was in charge," Az said softly.

*************

Dankelson knocked once on the door that connected his office to the Queen's office. Without waiting for a reply, he opened the door and entered. He left the door ajar as he crossed to the Queen's desk.

DG sighed as she looked up from her work.

"Yes, Dankelson? Haven't we talked about you not entering my office until I answer?"

"But Queen Lavender …"

"But the Queen Mother doesn't rule here any longer. And if I have to keep telling you this …"

She left her threat hanging in the air between them.

"Now, what do you want?" she asked.

"There is a gentleman who wishes to see you. He does not have an appointment."

DG rolled her eyes. "Really? Did you find out what he wants? You _know_ I'm swamped today."

"I tried to inform him, Your Majesty, but he insisted I tell you he was here."

DG stared at him for a long moment.

"And?" she asked finally.

"And, Your Majesty?"

"Did he give you a name, a reason, a reference? Can you give me something to work with here?"

"The gentleman in question is not dressed properly."

She sighed. "His clothes don't really tell me his motive for being here."

"He _says_ he is the leader of the Western Guild," Dankelson supplied.

DG surged to her feet, put both hands flat on the desk and leaned forward to glare at Dankelson.

"Are you telling you left Hawkins cooling his heels in your office while you play palace protocol with me?"

She rushed to the other office.

Hawkins had been pacing the room, listening to the exchange. He had assumed the secretary had left the door open so he could hear the queen refuse to see him. Instead, he barely had time to brace himself before DG flew at him, throwing her arms around his neck. With a chuckle he wrapped her in his arms, patting her back.

"Majesty," he started.

"I swear, if you Majesty me, I will ban the Western Guild from the Council," she laughed.

She took his hand and dragged him back to her office.

"Dankelson, see where the Consort is. I don't think he's in his office but look there first."

The secretary went to the door opposite his own office door. He knocked. Upon hearing no answer, he cautiously opened the door and looked into the Consort's office.

"He is not here, Majesty," Dankelson pulled his head back, closing the door.

She motioned Hawkins into a chair and turned to the secretary.

"Open that door," she said pointing to the door Dankelson had just looked through.

Dankelson did so.

"Do you see a door on the other side of the room?"

"Yes, Majesty."

"Do you know who uses that office?"

"The Assistant to the Consort," came the answer.

"Then walk through the office, open the door and find out from the man in that office where my husband is!"

She spun around to look at Hawkins who was struggling to keep from laughing.

"Can you believe this?" she mouthed.

Hawkins lost his composure completely and was laughing brashly when the secretary came back. Dankelson gave the man a harsh look and then turned to the Queen.

"Your Consort is trying out a new horse. He will not be back for an hour."

"Thank you. Go to your office, close the door and cancel my next appointment."

"But, Majesty, the royal seamstress must take measurements for your new wardrobe."

"Tell them to make me six more pairs of jeans and another dozen blouses. We'll work on the rest later. Now get out."

Hawkins was still laughing when DG turned back to him.

"Can you believe that thing? That is suppose to be my right-hand man. Glenda help the country!" She sobered. "But why didn't you let us know you were coming? Why are you here?"

His eyes turned sad. "I'm sorry, Gracious Majesty. I bring nothing but bad news."

"Oh," she said in a cheerless little breath.

She sat down behind her desk.

"Do you want to wait until we find Cain so you only have to tell me once?"

"That would be best, I believe."

They stared at each other a moment.

"Your welcome was more than I anticipated," he told her with a small smile.

She beamed at him. "You know how dearly I hold the West Lands. Does Marietta know you're here?"

He nodded. "I sent her a message letting her know I would be here today. But I wanted to personally bring this information to you and Cain first."

"Let's go look for him," she suggested.

She led the way into Dankelson's office so she could instruct him to locate Jeb. Then she and Hawkins went out to the stables. They arrived just as Cain was returning early from his ride, unhappy with the new mount.

The Consort greeted Hawkins warmly but then turned serious when DG told him why Hawkins was in Central City. Within a short time span, Hawkins found himself in a conference room with DG, Cain, Jeb and Glitch.

"DG," Hawkins started slowly, "I am so sorry to be the bearer of this news. We have strong evidence that the Land of Ev has sent spies into the O.Z."

"Do you know their purpose?" Cain asked.

"We believe they intend to join up with some of the Longcoats that have escaped detection." Hawkins reached out to take hold of one of DG's hands. He immediately released it. "Pardon, Your Majesty. It's just …"

DG smiled and laid her hand on top of his as it lay on the table.

"What is it, Hawkins?"

"We believe they plan an assassination attempt against you."

Cain surged to his feet. "Any proof?"

Hawkins looked into his eyes. He nodded slowly.

"From who? How did you get it?" Jeb questioned.

Hawkins looked a little uncomfortable. "Perhaps knowing the details of the …" he shrugged, "confession … is not something we should discuss with … Her Majesty."

Cain walked over to her and took hold of her hand. "He's probably right. You don't need to know the details."

She looked at all the men around the table. "I don't care if you're harsh." She turned to look Cain in the eye. "I won't tolerate the witch's tactics."

Cain patted her cheek. "I know. I'll make sure we don't cross that line," he told her as he led her to the door. "I understand you need to start looking for a new secretary."

She bit her lower lip lightly but her eyes danced.

"I might be making a few more staff changes," she replied coyly.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** When Her Word Didn't Stop  
**Characters/Pairings:** DG/Cain, rest of the cast, O/Cs  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** Adult content. Smut  
**Summary:** Companion piece to _After His World Stopped_. Cain and DG learn to work as a team to help the O.Z.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything, anyone or anyplace.

**Chapter 10**

DG and Cain sat in their bed in the Royal Suite. They sat apart from each other, at the edges of the mattress. Both of them were studying a folder. Suddenly DG laughed out loud. Cain looked at her and cocked an eyebrow.

"It's Az' report on the palace staff," she explained.

"Did she end up having to hire anyone?" he asked remembering the large numbers their various managers had submitted for recommended staff increases.

"She's cut the staff by 25%."

He dropped his folder and turned to stare at her. "No way. Even I thought we'd need everyone we had, even if we didn't add staff."

"No way?" she laughed. "I think you've been hanging around some Slipper too long."

DG crawled across the mattress so she could kiss Cain's lips. Forgetting the folders, Cain grabbed her arms and pulled her across his body, holding her against his chest, returning her kiss with rising passion.

She giggled and they pulled apart as one of the folders made a loud crackling sound. She settled against his side and they each picked up their folders.

"How'd she do it?" he asked.

"Well, according to her, we were seriously overstaffed and had a ton of people who did nothing but stand around watching other people do the actual work. She got rid of anyone who wasn't actively contributing to the work – for instance, one maid to light a fireplace instead of three."

"What happened to the people? Did she fire them? I don't think it would look good for a lot of unemployed people to suddenly show up in Central City."

"Well …" DG flipped through the report. "Here. Some of them were sent to the Northern Palace to start the renovations up there. Some were transferred to the Army. She and Jeb have set up a squad of workers to help with the cleanup and maintenance of Central City. They are working under Thurman's direction although we're still paying them."

"And that's everyone?"

Her mouth twisted slightly. "No," she drew the word out. "It looks like about six people are gone for good. She's recommending that I give pensions to four of them and … you're kidding!"

"What?" 

"She's put the other two in jail! She says they've stolen so much from the palace that they should be prosecuted."

Cain stared at her. After a moment he let out a burst of laughter.

"Maybe we should send her throughout the Zone," he joked. "I don't know if she's that good a manager or if people still think of her as the sorceress, but she sure gets things done. She's just been working on this three weeks."

DG nodded in agreement. "I know. And the kitchens are feeding everyone who works for the palace, I'm able to get almost anything I want to eat and the food bills have dropped."

"Damn, no wonder your sister was able to take over the Zone in a few short years. Maybe I picked the wrong princess."

DG reached over to slap Cain's chest. Gently he took hold of her wrist and pulled. This time, the folders were flipped on the floor when they began making noises.

*************

Lavender sat combing her pre-maturely gray hair. Her mind played back the moment her dark, shining hair lightened to its current color. The moment she decided to use her magic to give DG second life instead of confronting the witch that inhabited Azkadellia. She sighed.

"You made your choice. It can't be changed," Ahamo said tenderly.

She turned to where he sat on the bed, watching her. She smiled.

"How did you know I was thinking about the girls?"

He returned her smile. "You're looking at the color of your hair … the visible sign of the path you took."

He rose to stand behind her. He took the brush from her hand and brushed the back of her hair.

"Did we make a mis …"

His lips closed over hers, stopping the perpetual question.

"It's done," he told her.

Before either one could say any more, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Lavender called.

A chamber maid entered and made a small curtsey.

"Ma'am, Sir, the Queen wishes to see you."

Lavender gave a short nod. "Of course. Did the messenger say where and when she wanted to see us?"

The maid glanced over her shoulder quickly and then took a step forward.

"No, ma'am, she's in the sitting room right now," the girl said quietly.

Lavender and Ahamo looked at each other in surprise.

"Tell, Her Majesty that we will be out in a moment," Ahamo dismissed the girl.

The maid had hardly given DG the message and left the suite before Lavender and Ahamo came out of the bedroom.

"I hope this isn't too early," DG said, "but I wanted to talk to you before I got swamped today."

"Of course it isn't too early, but you should have sent for us, not just come yourself," Lavender commented.

There was a long moment of silence.

"Okay," DG spoke, "another faux pas for DG. Let's move on. Lavender, I have to …"

"Mother."

DG stopped.

"What?" she asked.

"I am your Mother. I sacrificed being in your life for 15 years in the hopes of saving my country. Would it be too much for you to acknowledge that?"

DG's eyes widened slightly. She licked her lips. She looked into Ahamo's blank face and then back to her mother.

"Since you were absent from my life for 15 years," she said with a cock of her head, "it's a little hard to think of you that way. However …" she gave a dismissive wave of her hand.

DG took a deep breath and started again.

"Mother," she slightly emphasized the name, "I need to talk to you about the changes in the palace staff. I think I will …"

"Yes," Lavender interrupted, "Azkadellia has mentioned something about the changes you are making. It is important to understand how essential it is to maintain a certain state that the people expect of their monarch. There is no way Ellsworth will be able to handle a palace full of guests without several additions to …"

"You know, one of the advantages of being Queen," DG stopped her by holding up her hand, "is I've gotten use to not being interrupted when I'm talking. There is going to be no palace full of guests. Many of the _guests_ we have right now are going out on their ear. And none of this is what I came to talk to you about. Please sit down."

Lavender's mouth pulled down slightly at the corners, her cheeks flushed slightly and her back stiffened. Regally she lowered herself into a chair.

"I'm getting rid of Dankelson."

"You can't!" Lavender exclaimed, leaning forward.

DG looked at her. "Really?"

Gaining control of herself, Lavender gave a half nod. "Of course, you can remove anyone you choose. I was simply remembering the years of devoted service he provided, especially the last few before the witch …"

"That's why I've come to talk to you," DG said softly.

Lavender looked at DG with interest.

"We are going to get rid of a lot of people around here. Both because I don't want three people serving me a single cup of coffee and because we simply can't afford it any more. But I do recognize what you two did to save the O.Z. I don't have to agree with your choices to know how much you sacrificed."

"Thank you," Ahamo said, placing a hand on Lavender's shoulder as he stood behind her.

"Just because we don't have the kind of relationship we'd hoped for doesn't mean I want you to be unhappy. I've asked Az to give you a list of everyone being moved out of the palace to other places, jobs or whatever. If there are a few people either one of you would like to keep around you, just let her know. I thought you might like to have Dankelson on your personal staff when I release him."

"Doing what?" Lavender asked. "I don't have enough appointments to keep him busy."

DG shrugged. "Let him do something else. I honestly don't care," she informed them gently. "While we're getting rid of people we don't need and people who aren't doing their jobs, I don't have a problem with you keeping a few people as companions or whatever."

She stood up. "In fact, once we get the Longcoats under control, if you'd like to go stay somewhere else or do something else …" Her voice trailed off. "I do want you to be happy. I want you to enjoy yourselves now that you can be together again."

"But not with you?" Lavender asked.

DG looked sad. "I'm sorry … I guess I know what you want me to say but … I still can't."

There was an awkward silence.

"I have to go. Just let Az know anyone you'd like to keep personally. I'll authorize anything within reason."

*************

DG stared angrily around the Council table. Her Ministers looked uncomfortable but no one spoke. Cain lightly laid his hand over her balled fist.

"Gentlemen … and Az … it seems impossible," Cain stared, "that everyone in the O.Z. could know that were are spies in the Realms, there are Longcoats still at liberty and there is a plot to assassinate the Queen and yet not a single one of you have heard a single word with the exception of Likken of the Western Guild."

There was no response. After a long moment, DG stood up. All the Ministers rose.

"Sit down," she waved at them.

She began to pace around the table. Some of the Ministers twisted their necks to follow her movements. Those who knew her simply sat, waiting for her to work off her frustration. On the third circuit, Cain caught her hand in his as she went by the head of the table.

She stopped walking and stood staring into his face. Her grip tightened on his hand.

"What if they miss?" she asked softly. "What if …" She stroked his cheek, "what if someone else gets hurt?"

The Ministers exchanged looks. This was a reaction they should have expected. Their young Queen was more concerned about someone, especially her beloved husband, accidentally getting hurt than the possibility that she might actually be killed.

"If I may?"

DG looked down the table. A tall, slender light coloured gentleman rose to his feet.

"Yes, Arkin?" she answered.

She liked the members of the Southern Lake Guild. They were all tall and lithe with light skin, blonde hair and pale eyes. They reminded her of a cross between someone from Sweden and Legolas from the Lord of the Rings movies. Something about their personalities always made her feel peaceful.

"Perhaps we should consider creating a division in the Army or within the Palace Guards that will deal exclusively with intelligence gathering."

There were some angry murmurs around the table. DG looked thoughtful as she sat down again.

As Arkin sat down, Azkadellia stood up. There was an immediate, heavy silence. DG looked around the table. Her face left no doubt that her ministers needed to be very careful how they responded to her sister.

"Yes, Azkadellia," DG said softly. "Do you have something to add?"

Az had never spoken during the six Council meetings that had been held so far.

"Yes, Your Majesty," Az replied softly.

Her hands rested on the table. Just as Cain had offered support to DG earlier, now Glitch gently touched one of Az' hand. She lowered her head. A subtle smile touched her lips. She raised her head and looked at the Ministers.

"I have … many …" She paused. "Many," she whispered again. She continued louder, "… memories … from the time of my possession. I am aware of the abuses the witch perpetrated on the citizens of the O.Z. And I know that her secret police committed atrocities. But my sister is incapable of these kinds of abuses."

There was a buzz of agreement around the table.

"But, Your Highness," Green Hatt of the Eastern Guild spoke, "who is to say whoever is put in charge will not become … overly … zealous?"

There were nods.

"I agree," Az said. "That is why we must be extremely careful who is selected to run this new agency. While I know the Consort would be the logical choice, I believe we must remove his name so the people will know their rights are being protected." She sat down.

Cain jumped to his feet, staring in amazement at Az. This time, it was his fist on the table and DG that gently touched his hand. He turned to look at her. She smiled. He let out a deep breath as he sat down.

"You're too busy anyway," DG said lightly.

After a moment, his lips twisted into a smile. He nodded.

The Minster who represented the Northern Ice Guild stood slowly.

"Yes, Orrin, "DG recognized him.

"I mean no disrespect to Your Majesty or your friends or your family. But the Princess has raised a valid point. If the people learn of the reinstitution of the secret police, we must be able to assure them there will be no abuse this time. Might I suggest that you appoint an officer outside of your private circle and that he report to three members of this Council?"

DG nodded. "That's a good suggestion. This is the last order of business today. While I believe we must move quickly to determine if there are spies and assassins within the Zone, we need to make sure we don't make any mistakes. We'll table this until next week's meeting …"

"DG!" Cain interrupted.

She turned to look at him. She sighed.

"It's too important to rush and risk messing it up." Her tone held a plea for his understanding.

He jerked his head away as he lowered his face. His mouth twisted in a grimace then he slowly nodded.

The Council watched the byplay between the royal couple. With the exception of a couple of the returned aristocrats, the Ministers had been completely won over by their beautiful, young Queen. They respected her Consort, both for his heroism and for his stabilizing influence on her still youthful personality. But they were all totally aware that his balanced reason disappeared when he thought his wife was in danger.

DG smiled lovingly at him before turning to look around the table again.

"At our next meeting, I'll expect additional thoughts on this issue as well as names for the head of the new agency. And with that, I believe we're adjoined."

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:** When Her Word Didn't Stop  
**Characters/Pairings:** DG/Cain, rest of the cast, O/Cs  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** Adult content. Smut  
**Summary:** Companion piece to _After His World Stopped_. Cain and DG learn to work as a team to help the O.Z.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything, anyone or anyplace.

**Chapter 11**

Cain heard nothing but the shot and DG's scream.

He knew other things were going on around him. People were running, ducking for cover and surging after someone in the crowd. DG's horse had bolted down the street. It seemed as if he was seeing all that through a heavy fog. Sounds were reaching him but he felt as if he was hearing everything from underwater.

Jeb was shouting orders to the Guards. The men ended up not capturing the man who had shot the Queen but rescuing him from the incensed citizens of Central City who gave every indication that they would tear the man into pieces.

Glitch had marshaled Azkadellia's Protection Detail and took her back to the palace as soon as she was completely surrounded.

The crowd was screaming for the guards to hand the assassin back to them. Jeb's men found themselves having to protect the man as they shoved their way back to the palace with their prisoner.

Cain's personal Protection Detail was trying to get him to move back to the palace. He was fighting with his own Detail, trying to get to DG's side. He pulled his gun and pointed it at the head of one of his own guards.

"Let him go," Jeb yelled, "before he kills one of you. Are you crazy? Don't get between him and the Queen!"

Jeb pushed to clear a path for Cain who dropped to his knees beside the Queen. DG was lying in the street, blood beginning to pool behind her left shoulder. Her right hand was pressed against the entry wound.

Someone handed Cain several handkerchiefs they had gathered from guards. He pulled DG's hand from the wound, placed the cloths in her palm and pressed it back to her shoulder. She bit off a cry.

"Hold it tight," he ordered.

Her eyes were bright with tears and large with fear. Looking at him she nodded slowly. A viewer from the crowd was brought over. The stranger knelt beside DG. As the viewer took care of DG, Cain surged to his feet. He grabbed the jacket of one of DG's guards.

"You were suppose to take the bullet!" he snarled in the man's face. "That was your job. You were suppose to do whatever it took to see that this never happened!"

Jeb pried his father's hands off the guard's uniform.

"Get out of here and stay out of his sight for a while, if you value your life," Jeb hissed at the hapless man.

DG whined then bit it off by taking her lower lip between her teeth as the viewer placed hands over her gun shot wound. The sound was enough to make Cain forget about the body guard. He dropped down to her side again. In only a moment, the viewer set back and shook his head.

"Bullet still in shoulder. Digger cannot heal like this."

"Shit!" Cain exclaimed. "Jeb!"

"There's a transport on the way," Jeb was at his side with the answer before Cain asked the question. "But the crowd is going nuts. It's having trouble getting through."

Slowly a transport moved through the crowd until it was beside them. Cain picked DG up. Even biting her lip, she still could not stop the cry that escaped. He kissed her forehead.

"Hold on, Kiddo. We'll have you back home in a minute. Hold the cloth tight now."

Several hands helped him up into the back of the transport. When they were settled he realized Jeb was sitting beside him, stroking DG's hair.

"We're almost there," Jeb told her.

She nodded, causing a tear to roll down her cheek.

Healers and her parents were waiting as the transport pulled up to the main entrance alerted from Az' return to the palace. DG was jerked out of Cain's arms as the various people tried to get her out of the transport and onto a stretcher. She was jostled as they maneuvered the stretcher through the front door of the palace.

"Cain!" she screamed.

"Stop!" Cain bellowed in a voice loud enough to carry on a battlefield.

Everyone froze. He moved to the side of the stretcher.

"Where are you taking her?" he demanded.

"To her own suite," the head healer responded.

He motioned to the guards. "You carry the stretcher. And be damn careful with her," he threatened. "Jeb, go with them." He turned to Lavender, Ahamo, Glitch and Az. "Why don't you go wait in our sitting room. She'll want to see you when this is over." He turned to Connors. "Lock down the palace. Double everyone's Protection Details. Then see if you can locate Raw. I know she'd prefer him once the healers have removed the bullet."

*************

DG smiled at Cain.

"Hey, Tin Men aren't suppose to cry," she told him.

She lifted her right hand to wipe a tear that welled in the corner of his eye, but grimaced from the pain. He grabbed the hand tenderly.

"Don't move," he breathed. "Raw's on his way. He'll help with the pain."

Her tongue touched her chin below her lower lip. She had a puzzled look in her eyes. He leaned forward and placed a delicate kiss where she had licked.

"You bit through your lip trying to keep from crying out," he told her.

She nodded slightly.

"My family?" she asked.

"They're fine. They're all right here," he told her.

She nodded again. He went to the doorway and motioned for the others.

"Wyatt." Her voice was low but frightened.

"I'm right here," he told her. He hurried back to the right side of the bed. He sat holding her hand.

"DG?" her mother whispered, terror evident in her voice.

DG turned and smiled at her parents.

"I'm going to be … fine … the healer said," DG assured them.

"She just needs to rest until Raw gets here," Cain told them.

Ahamo nodded. Lavender kissed her forehead, stroked her hair away from her face and left with Ahamo. Azkadellia came to sit on the left side of the bed, careful not to move DG's left arm. Az patted the back of her hand.

"Are you really okay, sis?"

DG gave her a weak grin. "The Consort says I'm going to be … and he's not allowed to lie to me."

Az smiled at Cain. "Yeah, he's a pretty good guy. I think we can trust him."

"We don't want to wear you out," Glitch said. "But Azka-D said she wouldn't be able to sleep until she saw you."

"Sleep?" DG asked.

"It almost first moon rise," Cain told her. "It took the healers a little longer than they thought it would to get that bullet."

"And here's Raw," Glitch told her.

Az leaned over and kissed DG's cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Glitch led her out of the suite as Raw approached the bed.

"Took you long enough," Cain grumbled.

"Long away when guard caught Raw." Raw answered, his brow wrinkled with worry.

He reached out a fingertip and touched DG's chin. She made a sucking sound as the small mark disappeared leaving only a red spot.

"Now for the fun part," she said looking up at Cain.

He squeezed her hand. "We're getting good at this," he told her. "Just hold on and let Raw do …"

She cried out softly and flinched away from Raw's hand. The viewer' hands followed her movement and reformed his connection with her injury. Cain let her crush his hand, stroking her hair as Raw continued to heal her.

"Raw, it hurts," she exclaimed softly.

"Raw knows. Must heal all the way. Almost done."

She nodded. She opened her eyes to look at Cain. He smiled gently.

"Just another minute," he whispered.

He kissed her forehead. As he straightened, Raw removed his hands and let out a deep sigh. He smiled.

"DG better now," he nodded his head.

She smiled, too. "Yes, I am. Thank you. I'm sorry I interrupted your trip home."

"Raw start again tomorrow." He looked over at Cain. "Cain hold her. DG scared. Needs to sleep. Always sleeps better with Cain holding."

Cain smiled and nodded. "I can do that."

Jeb came into the room as Raw left. "DG, Father, I'm very sorry. I heard what Raw said. And I know what you've been through but …"

"If it's about the assassin it can wait," Cain said firmly.

Jeb nodded. "I agree. He's in a cell. The healers have looked at him."

"Healers?" DG questioned.

Jeb chuckled. "If it'd taken us any longer to get to him your good citizens would've beaten him to death."

"Oh," she said softly.

"But that's not what I want to talk to you about. The courtyard's packed. All of the streets around the palace are jammed. Is there any way you could show yourself from the Reception Balcony in the Throne Room?"

"Absolutely not!" Cain exclaimed. "She's been through enough. I want her to rest."

She touched his hand gently. He turned to look at her. He sighed.

"I've already lost this one, haven't I?"

Her smile broadened. "But I'll let you decide how to do it," she cajoled.

He shook his head as a grin twisted his mouth.

Carolynne and Marietta had been waiting in the sitting room. They helped DG change into a long skirt and a short sleeve blouse. When she was ready, DG put her arms around Cain's neck as he picked her up from the bed.

Cain carried DG down to the balcony. They could hear the increase in noise as the guards threw the doors to the gallery open. They brought torches to light the platform and set a chair by the railing.

When Cain carried DG out the crowd exploded with cheers. Carefully Cain sat DG on her feet. She leaned her hip against the railing and waved with her right hand.

"DG! DG! DG!" the people chanted.

She leaned toward Cain and said something in his ear. He nodded and then turned to the courtyard. He held up his hands. Some of the crowd became quiet.

"The Queen wants to talk to you," he yelled, motioning downward with his hands.

"Quiet, quiet. The Queen," the crowd murmured.

A few more gestures from Cain and there was quiet.

"Thank you," DG called to them, "for your concern. The healers and the Royal Viewer have healed my injury completely." She leaned against Cain and he put an arm around her waist to support her. "I am sore and tired. I need a good night's rest … as all of you do. I wanted you to see that I'm well. I wanted to let you know how much I appreciate your concern. Please help Commander Cain. Clear the streets tonight."

She said something soft to Cain. He lowered her into the chair.

"The Queen is exhausted after this ordeal," he told the crowd. "But she didn't want you to worry about her. I swear she'll be fine. But right now, I just want to get her to bed so she can get a good night's sleep. If you'll all go home tonight, I'll bring her back down to the balcony after mid meal tomorrow. Please go home and be safe tonight."

DG stood up and waved again. Cain swung her up into his arms.

"DG! The Consort!" rang out as the people began to leave the courtyard.

*************

DG waved to the crowd. People had been surging in and out of the palace courtyard for over an hour. Cain had insisted that DG remain seated while she allowed her people to see that she had recovered from the assassination attempt from the previous day.

Finally she stood up. One final wave and she let Cain lead her off the balcony.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as they walked down the hall, his arm around her securely.

"I'm fine," she told him.

"DG?"

She laughed. "Cain, I'm fine, really. My shoulder is a little stiff. I'm still a little tired. But other than that, I swear, everything is fine."

He looked at her hard for a moment and then nodded. "Okay, you up to a Council meeting?"

"That is today, isn't it? Yeah, let's go."

A few moments later, they entered the council chamber just as everyone was getting settled.

"Your Majesty," Baron Haroldson Franklin rushed to her side as she entered the chamber. "We are so pleased you're able to join us today. Are you truly all right?"

DG motioned everyone to their seats.

"Yes, I'm fine. I received a gunshot wound to my left shoulder. Once the healers removed the bullet, my viewer was able to heal the wound. I'm a little stiff, my hip is bruised where I landed when the impact knocked me off my horse, but I'll be good as new in a couple of days."

The Ministers applauded.

"But I wish I'd listened to my Consort last week about trying to find out more information about this assassination attempt. I assume that's the first topic for today. Glitch?"

*************

"Wyatt! I'm here! Please wake up!"

Cain jerked up. He was breathing like he had run a marathon. His hands shot out and grabbed the sides of her head. He stared into her eyes.

"DG?"

She stroked his chest with one hand. "It's okay. I'm fine. I'm right here."

He grabbed her and pulled her tightly against his chest. It was the third night after the assassination attempt and Cain was still not able to sleep more than a few hours before awaking in total panic.

"Wyatt, you have to stop this," she told him. "You're breaking my heart. I can't stand to see you like this."

He was taking deep gasps of air trying to settle his heart to its normal rate.

"I know. I'll go sleep in the other room so you can rest."

"That's not what I mean," she told him. "I'm worried about you. This isn't just a nightmare like we've both had in the past. You are totally freaked out when you wake up like this."

"If you mean frightened out of my mind, then you're right."

His fingers tangled in her hair as he pulled her even tighter.

"I keep seeing you on your back in the street with blood pooling around you," he whispered.

She pulled away and stroked his face. "I know that. But look." She held both arms out to her side, the sheet slipped and he stared at her exposed breasts. "I'm fine."

His gaze moved to her left shoulder. His finger caressed the scar he saw there. "No. You're not."

She laughed softly. With her index finger, she began touching various places on his body. As she touched each scar, she counted.

"One, two, three, four, five." She smiled wickedly. "You have to roll over and pull the sheet lower for me to find number six. That's my favorite one, you know."

He laughed and pulled her back to his chest. "I'm not sure which of us is the crazier."

She pushed him back to the mattress and settled against him. "I'm going to do something I've never done before," she told him.

He chuckled. "This should be good. Anything I can imagine that you haven't done yet, scares me to death."

She gave his chest a gentle smack of her hand. She sat up and looked down at him. She took a deep breath.

"I order you to see a viewer," she told him.

The humor left his face and he stared at her.

"Are you serious?" he asked.

Her eyes grew wider and her breath was shallow. "Yes, I am," she said just above a whisper. "You're terrifying me. Please get some help tomorrow. I don't think I can go through another night like the last three."

The steely gaze of his eyes softened to show concern. He ran a hand up and down her arm.

"Do I really scare you that much, Kiddo?"

She nodded, making her eyes even wider to stop them from tearing.

He held out his arms to her. She laid her head on his chest.

"Okay." He kissed her forehead. "You know I'd do anything for you. I'll see if I can dig up your mother's viewer tomorrow."

She hugged him. "Thank you." She kissed his chest where she lay. "That takes so much off my mind."

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**Title:** When Her Word Didn't Stop  
**Characters/Pairings:** DG/Cain, rest of the cast, O/Cs  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** Adult content. Smut  
**Summary:** Companion piece to _After His World Stopped_. Cain and DG learn to work as a team to help the O.Z.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything, anyone or anyplace.

**Chapter 12**

The Ministers looked at each other around the table.

"Is there anyone else?" DG asked.

Silence.

She sighed. "Lord Ambrose, please read the revised version."

Glitch rose to his feet.

"It is the recommendation of the Council of Ministers of the Outer Zone to Her Royal Majesty, Queen DorthiGale that an agency be created to collect, analyze, and process information concerning threats, foreign and domestic, against the security and well being of the allied Realms of the O.Z.

"We further recommend the Agency be called the Outer Zone Intelligence Analysis Agency, headed by a single Director. The Director will be responsible for all intelligence data collected for the good of the O.Z. He will use the data to prepare ongoing reports to advise Her Majesty on the all threats to her domain. He will submit said reports to the Consort. He will report to and be responsible to a committee of three Ministers: one aristocrat, one Guild and one royal advisor.

"Your Ministers advise immediate implementation of the above recommendations."

DG nodded. "You've worked very hard on this task. This is an action I'm very hesitant to take. I've seen how this power has been abused both here in the Zone and on the Otherside."

She looked at Az and then turned to Cain. He wore a grim smile and nodded slowly. DG sighed.

"Your recommendations are accepted in their entirety. At next weeks meeting, we will appoint a Director and the members of the committee."

She sat down, looking sadly at her councilors.

"It is necessary," Kerrell of the Northern Woods Guild said softly.

She nodded. "I know. I just wish this had a happier ending – like one of the stories my dad always told me."

*************

DG stormed through the bathroom, went into the small bedroom and slammed the door behind her.

Cain stood staring after her. He took a step in the direction she had gone then stopped. Gritting his teeth, he started after her again with a low growl. He stopped at the closed door and started to turn away.

Then he heard her sob.

Sighing, he lowered his forehead to rest on the door. Finally he straightened and opened the door.

"I want a lock put on that door first thing in the morning," she ordered between sobs.

Sitting on the bed, Cain took DG in his arms.

"Maybe you do, but it's not going to happen," he told her.

She made a half-hearted attempt to push away from him, but stopped struggling as soon as his arms tightened around her.

"You know I didn't mean it the way it sounded," he told her, stroking her hair.

"But you said it!"

"DG … you know I didn't intend to imply that I don't find you attractive. Ozma! You are the most beautiful woman I've ever known."

She pushed hard against his chest and he let her move away from him slightly.

"Just not attractive enough for you to fuck."

"DG! I'm just concerned that you aren't completely healed from being shot."

"That was a friggin' week ago! I thought the viewer I asked you to see would help you realize that I'm fine! The healer and Raw both said I was fine. Az thinks I'm fine. Even my mother thinks I'm fine. The only person is the whole O.Z. who doesn't think I'm fine is my big, strong husband who is afraid he'll hurt me if he touches me. The. Only. Thing. Wrong. With. Me. Is. That. He. Won't Touch. Me!" She jabbed his chest with her index finger on each word.

Cain grabbed the wrist of the hand she was using to poke him. He pulled her off balance so she fell into his arms. He twisted her until she was lying across his lap. He lowered his head and took her mouth possessively with his.

She struggled against him for a long moment. Suddenly she relaxed in his grasp. As the tension in his arms slackened, she slid her arms up around his neck and clung to him.

*************

Carolynne looked through the Royal Suite. She blinked her eyes in disbelief. All of the bedding had been ripped off the bed. The chair in front of DG's dressing table was knocked over on its side.

The bathroom still had steamed mirrors. Enough towels were scattered around the room for six people.

Seeing the door open, Carolynne looked into the second bedroom. Clothes were thrown all over the room. A lamp from one of the side tables was knocked off the stand. Much of the bedding had been torn off the mattress. One corner of the bed rested completely on the floor.

"Carolynne!" Marietta came running into the room. "Is Her Majesty all right? Was there another attack?"

Carolynne turned to the younger woman with a wicked grin. "Oh, I think there was an attack last night, I'm just not sure which one of them started it."

Marietta took in the clothes and the broken bed.

"Oh!" She blushed.

Carolynne chuckled. "Help me straighten this mess up. We can't let housekeeping see the suite like this."

"I suppose not," Marietta answered, starting to help with the cleanup. "But … they are bonded, after all."

"Still … " Carolynne waved her hand at the damage. "Oh, and ask Jeb for someone who'll be discrete about fixing the bed."

*************

Jeb stared opened mouthed at his father when Cain came into the stables that afternoon.

"I absolutely cannot believe you two!" he exclaimed.

Cain's brows furrowed in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"I saw the suite this morning."

Cain's cheeks and the top of his ears blushed. He pulled his hat down low over his eyes. But Jeb could see a self-satisfied smirk on his father's face.

"Really?" Jeb shouted.

Cain shrugged. "We had a fight."

"From the looks of it, I guess you made up."

Cain made a choking sound.

"What were you doing in my suite?" Cain demanded suddenly.

"Carolynne wasn't sure who to trust."

"Trust? About what?"

Jeb threw his arms in the air in frustration and let out an exasperated sigh. "Do you remember that you _broke the bed_?" he asked.

"Broke? The bed?"

"Well, one of them."

This time, Cain's face blushed a deep red all the way to his jaw that even his hat couldn't cover it.

Jeb laughed. "That must have been a hell of a fight," he said as he walked away.

*************

Cain looked uncomfortable as he dressed for final meal. Before tonight, he and DG had not held any formal affairs. By Lavender's standards, tonight would be very low key. The Queen, her Consort, her family and friends were hosting the aristocrats that currently resided in Central City.

He put on his dress boots and stood up.

"Are you going to be much longer, DG? If you are I think I'll …"

He stopped to stare at his wife as she came from the dressing chamber.

DG wore a blue evening gown the exact color of Cain's icy blue eyes. It made her darker blue eyes look luminous. The gown had a tight bodice that exposed her neck and shoulders. The skirt flared from her hips into a soft bell of fabric. As usually, she wore only the earrings Cain had given her and her bonding ring with its two blue stones.

He lowered his lips to tenderly kiss the scar on her left shoulder.

She smiled. "I take it you like the new look?"

He shook his head slowly. "I'll kill the first man who touches you," he said softly.

He made a show of starting to put on his holster and gun. Laying her hands on his right forearm, she laughed at him.

"Come on … I need a drink before we do this and if we don't hurry I'll have to listen to Mother tell me how inappropriate I am for drinking."

They moved, arm-in-arm, to the family chamber. There was a small bar set up for the family. Cain quickly made them each a cocktail as they waited for the others to join them.

Az and Glitch joined them first. Like Cain, Glitch was dumbstruck by DG's appearance. Ahamo and Lavender arrived with Jeb and Raw. Lavender was thrilled by how elegant DG looked in the gown she had encouraged her daughter to wear. Finally the Butler appeared to announce the guests had arrived in the Dining Chamber.

Following DG and Cain, everyone moved into the formal hall where the aristocrats of the Outer Zone waited to greet their Queen in the first formal dinner the royal family had held in 15 annuals.

There were 20 guests. The three Barons, four lords, and two counts who served on the Council of Ministers and their companions were there. Thurman the first and his wife were also in attendance. The dinner proceeded without incident. After dinner, everyone moved to a large chamber across the hallway from the Dining Chamber. This room was set up with deserts, coffee and a bar. There were numerous chairs and couches arranged in small groupings. French doors led out to a terrace that overlooked one of the gardens.

DG, Az and Lavender were talking quietly.

"I think this has been a very successful evening," Lavender commented.

Az nodded. "I would have never believed everything would go so smoothly the first time."

DG rolled her eyes. "As long as Lord Paulter doesn't touch my arm again. The last time he did, I know I saw Cain looking around for a gun."

The three women laughed softly.

"How fortunate you can laugh."

They turned to look at Baroness Effingham. She was only a year or two older than Lavender but she had the appearance of someone who was tired of life. Her dull eyes looked them over with distain.

DG's chin rose. Her eyes were cool as they regarded the woman. Her husband was one of the Council members who continually opposed anything Cain suggested.

"It's a blessing," DG said carefully, "to be able to have a few minutes of enjoyment after so many annuals of pain. I'm glad you and your husband could come tonight."

"As if we had any choice," the woman replied. Her voice was louder.

Gradually, all other conversation in the room stopped.

"Being ordered to the palace is something no one dares refuse," she added.

"I'm sorry you misunderstood the invitation to be an order," DG told her. Her blue eyes sought out the Baron. "When I issue a command, there'll be no mistake about it. An invitation is an invitation. And you have the right to refuse one anytime you chose."

The Baron hurried over to his wife. Moving slower, but with a greater sense of presence, Cain came over to the three royal women. He surveyed the scene cautiously. He glanced up to see they now had an audience of everyone in the room.

He gave a subtle jerk of his chin to the Baron. "Perhaps it's time to call it an evening." He turned to DG. "I believe it's protocol that you and I must leave before these good people can go to their beds."

Everyone curtseyed or bowed as Cain took DG's arm and led her out into the hallway. Jeb followed.

"Stay. Watch _everyone_," Cain ordered his son as soon as they had left the room.

With a nod of his head, Jeb slipped back into the chamber.

DG was shaking by the time they returned to the family chamber. As soon as the door was closed, Cain drew her into a tight embrace. She trembled for several moments before she began to relax.

"They are full of hate and pain and distrust," Cain told her gently.

"They're the very people who abandoned the O.Z. and let the sorceress take over the Zone without a fight," she spat out. "If they'd stayed and led the citizens, who knows what might have been different. If they'd done their duty better than my family did ours, maybe she couldn't have taken over so completely."

Cain took her shoulders and gave her a gentle shake.

"Don't you talk about not doing your duty. You were a child! From the minute you learned what had happened, you have done nothing but devote yourself to fixing everything you could … whether it was your problem or not."

She smiled at him. Gently she kissed his lips.

"I love you, Wyatt Cain," she said as the door opened.

Their family and friends entered.

"Hail, hail, the gang's all here," Ahamo sang as he looked around to see who was in the room.

DG laughed. Everyone else just looked at the two Slippers.

"You know," Jeb commented as everyone settled into seats, "Effingham is very vocal about wanting to be on the governing committee for the new intelligence agency."

Cain shook his head. "If there's only going to be one aristocrat, we have to make sure Baron Franklin is the one."

"Why?" Glitch asked.

"Because he's the Longcoats' spy."

DG's blinked and opened her mouth. Getting out no sound, she closed it again. Cain smiled at her.

"You didn't think I'd let anyone around you that I didn't know everything there is to know about them, did you?"

With a soft chuckle she shook her head. "No, I guess not."

"Do we have to spoil this evening with politics?" Azkadellia asked.

"No, we don't," DG assured her. "Father, if you will do the honors, I think everyone needs another round of drinks before we hit the hay."

Lavender wrinkled her forehead. "We're going out to the barn?"

DG and Ahamo laughed while everyone else just waited for the explanation.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**Title:** When Her Word Didn't Stop  
**Characters/Pairings:** DG/Cain, rest of the cast, O/Cs  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** Adult content. Smut  
**Summary:** Companion piece to _After His World Stopped_. Cain and DG learn to work as a team to help the O.Z.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything, anyone or anyplace.

**Chapter 13**

"Your Majesty," Marietta opened the door that connected their offices, "The new representative from the Black Mountain Resistance Cell, Suzette Nicholson."

DG smiled at Marietta. The lady-in-waiting had taken over for Dankelson in DG's office. She was competent and worked very well with the young queen. DG's office was now running efficiently and Marietta had fulfilling work that she enjoyed doing. It was a change that made both women happy.

DG stood up as the new Minister entered the room.

"Your Majesty." A tall, middle-age, auburn haired woman bowed her head respectfully.

"You are very welcome. Please sit down," DG told her, returning to her chair.

The woman waited a moment and then sat on the chair in front of DG's desk.

"You're the first woman besides my sister and me to be on the Council."

The woman made a short nod.

There was a silence.

"Did you find a place to stay in the city?" DG asked.

"Yes, Your Majesty."

Another pause.

"Did Marietta give you the schedule and agenda for the next meeting?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

More silence.

"Is there anything you'd like to talk about?"

"Not at this time, Your Majesty."

After a further long pause, DG surged to her feet. The woman also jumped up.

"Nope!" DG told her. "This isn't working. Come on! You're the first woman resistance cell leader I've met."

DG took the woman's hand and pulled her over to the couch so they could sit side-by-side.

"How did you end up in charge of a cell? How long have you been the leader? How are things since the eclipse? What do your people need? How many are there left in your cell? Are you going to stay together, disband, join the Army?"

Suddenly a large smile burst across the woman's face. "If Your Majesty would like to take a breath, I'll start answering these questions while you think up more."

The burst of laughter from DG brought Cain to their connection door.

"You're suppose to be serious during office hours," he chided with his mock put-upon face.

That just made DG laugh louder.

"Come here," she told him. "Meet our new Council member."

DG made the introductions.

"What are you doing?" DG asked Cain.

Unconsciously she had moved to his side. They looked into each other's eyes for a long moment. He gently brushed her cheek with the knuckle of his index finger.

"I'm working on finalizing the guidelines for the new intelligence agency," he told her.

Suzette cleared her throat. Hesitantly, DG turned away from her husband.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I have concerns from the leadership of my cell about the instigation of an intelligence agency," Suzette told them.

Cain regarded her levelly. "Maybe you'd better come in here with me. I mean meeting the Queen is a thrill and all, but if you have something serious to say, I think you're in the wrong office."

"Yeah, take the only cool appointment I have today," DG groused. "I'll go back to the rest of the dimwits Marietta has lined up for me."

Chuckling, Cain motioned for Suzette precede him into his office. He dropped a quick kiss on DG's cheek.

"I'll make it up to you tonight," he promised as he shut the door again.

*************

He looked at her. His skepticism was obvious. DG laughed.

"Since when do you not trust me?" she asked.

Cain was sitting in bed, waiting for her to join him. He studied the back of her jeans as she moved around the bedroom getting ready for the night.

"I'm pretty sure, I won't like it," he informed her.

She stood smiling at him. Slowly she took hold of the bottom of her shirt and pulled it over her head. She came closer to the bed. Putting one knee on the mattress she leaned forward to kiss his lips.

"Why not?" she asked pulling back.

He waved a hand in the direction of her hips as she removed her bra.

"First, under what circumstances would you do this?"

"Only, very, very special ones," she teased.

"And second, I don't see how those metal buttons on the back of your jeans aren't going to be uncomfortable if you sit on my face. So why would I want you to?"

She smiled, mischievous dancing in her eyes. He watch as her hands unfastened her jeans.

"You really need to learn some Othersider phrases." She shimmied out of her tight pants. "The _circumstance_ is right now … and I won't be wearing my jeans."

Slowly his eyes widened as comprehension dawned on him.

"Lay back and get comfortable, Tin Man," she purred as she straddled his torso facing his feet.

She deliberately moved back very slowly until her thighs were level with his face. Settling herself so she was resting on her knees and elbows, she leaned forward. Just as Cain got into his role and began letting his tongue flick the mellifluous area between her legs, DG took his penis in her hand and ran her tongue around its head.

Making a humming sound, she slid her mouth up and down his rapidly hardening organ. He chuckled.

She raised her head. "Comments?" she asked.

"I just wanted to acknowledge that you were right,"

With a soft laugh, she returned to her activities. Trying to hold her hips steady, she lowered her head. The fingers of one hand played with his soft sack, her fingertips flickering over the surrounding sensitive skin producing labored breaths from him. Her other hand alternated with her mouth in ministration to his erection.

"You're cock is so hard," she cooed before encasing it inside her mouth again.

She gasped as he figured how to hold her thighs with his hands and use his thumbs to aid the work his tongue was doing across her delicate area. His lips pulled away from the silky skin as he needed to draw air into his lungs.

"Sweet Ozma, DG!" He exhaled.

His fingers on her legs tightened. DG ran her hand up his shaft as she sucked hard. His legs stiffened and his hips shifted. Closing her teeth, she stroked them back and forth over the head that was turning a deeper shade as his climax neared. Opening her teeth, she slid her mouth down, carefully scraping the edge of her teeth along the entire underside of his organ.

She closed her mouth and sucked as she pulled back toward the tip. She gave a squeeze of her hand. He called out her name as his hips became to pump. She leaned back, a contented smile on her face, milking the pale liquid that shot out in pulses.

"Sweet Glenda," he moaned, his head flat against his pillows.

She rolled off of him. Stroking his leg she smiled up at him.

"So … how do you feel about Othersider activities now?" she asked.

He laughed. "I think you should institute a few more of them here in the Zone," he gasped.

She laughed happily in response.

His fingers played on her leg as it lay beside his shoulder. "But I think I have a little work to finish." His fingertips moved as far up the inside of her thigh as he could reach. "Give me a minute, huh?"

She patted his hand.

"We have all night, Tin Man."

*************

Cain tapped on DG's office door, opened it and stuck his head into her office.

"Do you have a few minutes?" he asked.

She smiled at him.

"Sure. What's going on?"

"The Director of the OZIAA is here," he told her as he stood aside for her to enter his office.

The man in question rose to his feet.

"Randolph, how nice to see you again," DG greeted the former second-in-command at Finaqua.

"Thank you, Your Majesty. I am honored by your trust in me."

"Sit down," she waved her hand as she settled into one of the chairs in front of Cain's desk. "I honestly had nothing to do with it. You came very highly recommended to us. Since I know you, I'm very happy you decided to accept the position."

"I was just filling Harlton in on our special friend."

She nodded knowing Cain was referring to Baron Franklin. They had decided that the new Director of the intelligence agency would be taken into their confidence.

"We believe we've developed," Harlton stated, "an extremely good scenario that will not only expose your friend, but should net us the majority of the rogue Longcoats."

"That sounds great," DG commented. "You know this is strictly between you and Cain. But I am curious. How do you plan to do it?"

"We're still working on the details," Cain said smoothly.

DG saw surprise flick in Harlton's eyes. She looked slowly between the two men. Harlton was looking at a paper in his hand. Cain was searching for something in his drawer.

"What's going on?" she asked warily.

"DG, you said you didn't want to interfere in the new Agency and that you wanted it to function completely independently," Cain reminded her. "You shouldn't get involved in the operations."

"That doesn't mean I'm not interested. What'd you have planned?"

"We're going to lay a trap," Harlton told her.

"A trap? What could possibly be important enough to get all the Longcoats to come out of hiding at one time?" She turned to Cain, a soft smile playing on her lips. "You aren't afraid to ask me to be your bait, are you? I know you better than that."

Cain looked uncomfortable. "No, DG. We're not going to expose you. You're going to stay here in the city."

Her brow wrinkled. "Who else would be enough of a temptation for them to …"

She stopped, colour draining from her face.

"You can't," she gasped. She spun to Harlton. "Randolph, you can't …"

"DG, he has nothing to do with this," Cain interrupted.

She turned back to Cain. Slowly she rose to her feet, her eyes never leaving his face.

"Harlton, could you give us a few minutes?" Cain asked.

"Stay where you are, Randolph," DG said dazedly. "The Consort and I have nothing to discuss," she added as she staggered from the office.

*************

Cain stopped just in time to keep the door from crashing into his nose. With a growl of exasperation, he jerked the door open and entered the royal suite … just as the door of the bedroom was slammed shut.

His eyes flashed icy blue as he stormed across the sitting room and threw the bedroom door open. His glance swept the room. He stopped, his legs braced wide in anger when he saw the room was empty. The curtains of the balcony door blew in the breeze. His eyes snapped in that direction.

Clinching his jaw even tighter, he stocked toward the balcony.

"DG, we need to talk!" he insisted.

"Don't come any closer to me," came her frosty answer.

"You may not like what we have planned, but it has to be done," he told her as he reached out to take hold of her shoulders.

"Do not touch me," she ordered.

"I'm not having this, D …"

Cain stumbled backwards as if a great force had slammed into his chest. He flailed his arms to keep from falling over. His face turned to stone as he turned back to DG. Before he could say anything else, she flared with the power and majesty of the O.Z.

"You have endangered the life of our Consort," she hissed in that deep resonant voice, anger vibrating with every word. "We cannot rule without him."

Cain sighed, all anger draining out of him.

"Darlin', you know the only other person who could do this is you. And I will not risk your life. You're much too precious."

"We can protect ourselves."

"Well, you didn't look like you could when you were lying in the street with your blood leaking out all over the pavement!"

The silver radiance shimmered and disappeared. DG's hands came up to her mouth. Her eyes grew wide with pain. Cain watched was they filled with unshed tears.

"Com' here," he whispered, holding his arms opened.

With a sob she launched herself into his embrace. He held her as she trembled.

"I'm so frightened," she told him.

He stroked her hair. "I know. I know you are. But it has to be done."

After a pause, he felt her nod her head.

"I know."

Her whisper was so soft it was almost lost in the breeze. He kissed her hair, his arms tightened around her. Her arms slid around him to pull herself tighter against him.

"Swear to me that you'll be careful," she pleaded.

He took hold of her shoulders and held her so he could look into her eyes.

"And you _can_ rule without me," he stated firmly.

She shook her head. "No!"

He gave her a gentle shake. "Yes."

They stared at each other for a long moment.

"I don't want to," she murmured.

He grinned at her.

"Well," he drawled, "that wouldn't be my first choice either."

She chuckled as he drew her close again.

"You spend the time while I'm gone learning how to control your power when you're angry," he told her lightly. "I'd hate to get blasted out of bed one night for saying something you didn't like."

She pulled back and looked at him, letting out a sigh.

"It is pretty weird, isn't it?" she admitted.

"I particularly like the plural nature of our conversations when it happens."

She laughed. "Yeah," she agreed. "You have no idea how bizarre that is having your thoughts twisted into someone else's words."

He kissed her forehead.

"Harlton is still waiting in my office."

He took hold of her hand. She sighed but didn't move. He looked at her and raised an eyebrow. Her brow wrinkled with worry.

"Are you positive there isn't another way?" she asked.

She saw compassion in his eyes and knew the answer before he spoke.

"No. There are only two people the Longcoats would take this kind of risk to capture. If I take Franklin with me, you should be safe."

"But if I use the power of the O.Z. combined with my magic I could …"

The shake of his head stopped her.

"If you could channel the power better, then maybe. But not with your current state of control over it."

She stared into his eyes. His determination and resolve were physically manifested there. Slowly she nodded her head.

"I promised I'd let you handle this without interference," she acknowledged haltingly. "But it's hard," she added in a small, pain filled voice.

*************

Marietta and Carolynne stood in the sitting room of the Royal Suite. They looked at each other with concern.

"Should we …" Marietta looked anxiously at the closed bedroom door.

Carolynne patted the young girl's arm.

"No, let's let her be for a while," Carolynne advised. "Last night was the first night they've been apart since they became engaged. And this isn't going to be the last time they'll have to be separated. DG is just going to have get use to Cain being gone some times."

Marietta nodded hesitantly. Carolynne smiled.

"Does she have any appointments this morning?" Carolynne asked.

"No … nothing until this afternoon."

"I'll make sure she'd down there after mid meal. You go down and cover for her this morning."

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

**Title:** When Her Word Didn't Stop  
**Characters/Pairings:** DG/Cain, rest of the cast, O/Cs  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** Adult content. Smut  
**Summary:** Companion piece to _After His World Stopped_. Cain and DG learn to work as a team to help the O.Z.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything, anyone or anyplace.

**Chapter 14**

Carolynne opened the suite door. This time it was the Queen Mother.

"I've been expecting you, ma'am," Carolynne greeted her.

Lavender gave her a hard look.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Well, the Princess and Lord Ambrose tried two days ago. General Ahamo was here twice yesterday. I expected you some time today."

Lavender gave a brief nod of understanding. She looked at the closed bedroom door.

"I take it she's still in there."

"Yes, ma'am. I thought her moping around the first day or two was okay. But now I'm worried. Yesterday she quit eating and last night she wouldn't let me draw her a bath. This morning she hasn't even answered me when I've knocked on the door."

Lavender looked alarmed. "Are you sure she's alright?"

"Ma'am, I'm sure she isn't alright. That's why I'm glad you're here."

Lavender marched over to the bedroom door and knocked briskly then entered.

DG was lying on the bed, her arms crossed behind her head, staring at the ceiling.

"Enough of this, DG," Lavender stated gently, but in a tone that brooked no argument.

"What do you want, Mother?" DG's voice was flat, almost unconcerned.

"I want the Queen of the O.Z. to act like a queen. You moped around the palace for the first four days and you've been left alone to pout the last five. This must stop."

DG jerked up to a sitting position. "I don't believe you have the right to tell me 'must' on any subject."

"Well, I think you are going to find out you're wrong."

Lavender walked over to the windows and opened the draperies. She opened the bedroom door.

"Draw the Queen's bath and then bring food," Lavender instructed Carolynne.

"What gives you the right …" DG started.

Lavender held up a hand to stop her.

"We can debate rights once you are up and fed. I will not take advantage of a cowering opponent."

An aura flared around DG for a moment and then went out. Lavender quirked an eyebrow.

"It would appear the O.Z. agrees with me," the older woman stated. "It won't even loan you its power while you are like this."

DG glared at her mother, clinched her teeth together and stormed into the bathroom.

*************

DG sat on the balcony of her suite, eating for the first time since the previous morning. Clean and no longer hungry, she regarded her mother who sat across from her, sipping tea. Sensing DG's shift in attitude, Lavender sat down her cup.

"I do understand," Lavender told her softly. "Before the witch forced us apart, your father had to be gone periodically because of his duties. It is hard having your Consort away from your side … I know."

"My Consort isn't just away. Cain has been missing for five days! He was captured by Longcoats and is being tortured … _if _I'm lucky."

DG had risen to her feet and was pacing the balcony. Lavender stood up and stopped her, holding her shoulders.

"What does the O.Z. tell you?"

DG looked at her mother, her eyes tearing and full of fear.

"That he's still alive," she stated softly. "That's what kept me going until yesterday."

"What happened yesterday?"

DG's lips trembled. "I just had this overwhelming sense of change."

"That doesn't necessarily mean something bad."

"I know. I keep telling myself that. But …"

'I know how secure you can feel with your husband by your side. I always felt less so when your father had to be away but …"

"It isn't the same!" DG insisted.

Lavender sighed. "Every young wife thinks she is the only one who has ever felt the love and devotion she has for her husband. Every new bride thinks her passion is something that is new."

DG shook her head. "It's not just that. When Ahamo was away from you, you were still in your home, you were still surrounded by people who loved you, you still understood what you were doing and why you were doing it."

"So are you."

"No! I'm still an outsider who doesn't understand where I'm living, why people do the things they do or how to survive on my own. Cain is the only solid thing in my life. He is the only person who is just what I expect him to be. He is the only person in the whole Zone who knows me … who knows who DG really is. Without him, there is nothing for me here!"

"You are the Queen," Lavender flared.

"Only because it was the only way to stop a civil war. I never wanted to be queen. I don't want to be queen now."

"What do you want to be, my angel?" Lavender asked softly.

Tears began to fall down DG's cheeks.

"Cain's wife," she whispered.

"Then you'd better come here and give me a hug, Darlin'."

DG jerked her head around so fast her neck almost snapped when she heard Cain's voice.

"Wyatt!"

She ran into his arms as he crushed her tightly against his chest. After a long moment, she raised her face toward his. He reached down to kiss her lips tenderly. She wrapped her arm around the back of his head. His hat flipped off as she forced his mouth tighter against hers.

Her other arm slid around his waist. Suddenly she stopped and pulled away from his kiss. She placed her hand on a lump she felt under his shirt on his side. He hissed in pain.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I'm fine, DG," he told her. "Just a little collateral damage."

"What happened?" This time it was a demand.

"I got kicked in the ribs. I'm going to be fine."

She took his face between her hands.

"Is that all?"

He smiled gently.

"I swear to you, just a couple cracked ribs. I've had worse from being thrown off a horse."

Tears fell again as she threw her arms around his neck. He pulled her tight against his chest, lifting her off her feet.

*************

DG woke up in the middle of the night. Her back was pressed against Cain's chest. One arm was under her, his hand massaging her breast. The other hand … her eyes flew open as she realized the other hand was rubbing gently between her legs, slowly rekindling the amazing fire that had engulfed her a few hours earlier. As she shifted and he knew she was awake, his hand left her sex to stroke around her hips to her bottom. He shoved her slightly causing her to roll over, onto her stomach. The hand playing with her breast was now beneath her. The other hand stroked over the small of her back and over her rounded rump.

Cain's mouth began moving over her shoulders and back. She felt him shift as his kisses went lower on her back. His lips playing over her skin lit a fire in her entire being. Her breathing became heavy. His fingers moved between her now splayed legs to stroke her inner thighs. The kisses on the small of her back made her whimper his name. She raised her hips off the mattress a few inches. Instantly his finger entered her from behind. She gasped at the new feelings that were forcing the last of sleep from her mind as it tried to register the overload of sexual pleasure now pulsing through her whole body.

She tried to thrust against the hand playing with her womanhood but his weight kept her from moving the way she wanted. She felt herself lifted and pillows were shoved under her stomach so her ass was even higher in the air. Cain's hands roamed her sides. Then she realized he was kneeling between her legs. He took hold of her hips, holding her steady as his engorged organ demanded entrance to her silken chamber.

"Oh, yes, Wyatt," she whimpered as she rocked back closer to him.

His hands held her steady until he was completely inside her. He stopped for a moment and took a deep breath.

Impatiently she thrust back against him again. This time he let her move. As her inner muscles tightened around him, he rocked her back and forth, steadily increasing their tempo. After several moments, one hand slipped around her hips to locate her pressure center. Knowing it would be tender from earlier, his fingertips stroked the little nub gently, slowly increasing pressure until he hit the perfect contact point.

He felt her tensing for the cry before it left her mouth. He shifted his hand back to her hip so he could control her movements as she climaxed while he continued to move out of her and slam into her. She was gasping, completely limp when he finally reached his own orgasm. He slumped against her back for only a brief moment before pulling out the pillows and rearranging her flaccid limbs so she was more comfortable.

She remembered a tender kiss on her temple before she succumbed to more sleep.

*************

"Baron Franklin."

"Baron Franklin."

"Baron Franklin."

"Baron Franklin."

"Next is the case of …" Glitch started.

"No," DG interrupted. "I've sat through over a dozen of these trials. The name on every single Longcoat's lips is Baron Franklin. I have heard enough. I will ask if there is any who wish to speak for the Baron."

There was a long minute of icy silence.

DG stood up. Everyone in the Throne Room rose to their feet.

"I declare Baron Haroldson Franklin guilty of treason against the Outer Zone and the House of Gale. He is stripped of all titles and possessions. He is remanded into the custody of Commander Jeb Cain until such time as the Crown rules on his sentence."

"And when will that be, Your Majesty," Franklin asked insolently.

DG had turned to leave. She turned back to look at the Baron.

"Are you in a hurry to die?" she asked.

"On the contrary, I wish to soften your heart."

"You tried to kill my Consort. I don't think you will succeed."

The Baron grinned evilly. "Perhaps when the messenger from the tower arrives, you will be more in the mood for conversation."

DG regarded him for a long moment and then left the chamber. She went into the family chamber. Azkadellia, Lavender and Ahamo were waiting there.

"What's wrong, DG?" her mother asked.

DG shook her head as Glitch, Jeb and Cain came in behind her.

"I'm not sure." She turned to Jeb. "Do you have any idea what he meant about a messenger from the tower?"

Jeb shook his head. "I'm expecting the weekly report day after tomorrow. Nothing other than that."

DG sighed. "Well, that'll give us time to get through the rest of the trials. We did the Baron and 12 Longcoats today. What does that leave for tomorrow?"

"There are 24 more Longcoats. Since we're finished with the Baron, we should be able to get through the rest of the trials tomorrow," Cain told her.

"Could we do them all at once?" she asked.

She looked around the room. There were several shrugs.

"We could bring them all in and ask if anyone wants a separate trial," Glitch suggested.

DG nodded. "Okay, that's the plan." She moved over to Cain. "I think I'd like to eat in our suite and turn in early tonight," she said.

"Go on," he kissed her forehead. "I've got a few things to finish up. I'll be there in an hour."

*************

Later that night, DG was cuddled against Cain as they sat in their suite.

"So when Harlton showed up with troops and Franklin realized he had been tricked," Cain was relaying the story of his capture, "he was so mad he kicked me in the ribs hard enough to knock over the chair I was tied to. He'd actually been treating me pretty good until then. I think he was planning on trying to coax you into the open. So he didn't want me too bruised or damaged."

She sighed. "Well, this has certainly been an interesting week."

He chuckled. "Interesting is hardly the word I'd use but …"

A knock on the door interrupted them. Crinkling his brow in annoyance, he got up to answer the door. He was confronted by Jeb.

"Come in, Son. We're just talking and …"

Jeb held up a piece of paper.

Cain stepped back and let him enter the room.

"Your Majesty," Jeb bowed before DG.

She set up straight and took a deep breath. She held out her hand to Cain who grasped it tightly. They both knew that this greeting from Jeb in the privacy of their suite boded only ill.

"The Baron was right. I have just received a message from the tower. The remaining 25 Longcoats have been sighted," Jeb stated.

"And?" Cain asked.

"Thirty-five of my new recruits were killed when they blasted their way into the tower."

"Why did they want in the tower?" DG asked.

As soon as the question was out of her mouth, she jumped to her feet. She swayed and Cain put an arm around her for support.

"Zero?" he asked.

The two men exchanged a long, tense silence.

"Not again!" DG exclaimed. "Will you tell me _why_ we keep putting off killing this bastard?"

"We were a little busy trying to secure the throne, remember?" Cain stated.

Cain sank to the couch, dragging DG with him.

"So let me recap:" DG said, "Saved the O.Z., lost my parents, allowed Zero to escape. Saved the Winkies from the Longcoats, got engaged, allowed Zero to escape. Overthrew my mother, brought order to the government, allowed Zero to escape. Have I missed anything?"

Cain sighed. "I think that about covers it."

"I assume this can wait until tomorrow," Jeb said standing up. "You'll probably be able to find me in the cells in the lower level in the morning."

"Are you going to interrogate some of the prisoners?" Cain asked.

"Nope. I'm going to get so blind stinkin' drunk I expect to get arrest before the night is over. Good night, folks."

They watched him leave in silence. Cain stood up, took hold of her hand and pulled her to her feet.

"How much longer?" she asked.

"For what?"

"A little peace."

He put his arm around her shoulders and started leading her to the bedroom.

"I told Jeb once I thought it would be an annual. For a while I thought it might be sooner but … maybe I was right originally. It really hasn't been that long since the eclipse."

They stopped and he turned her to face him. They wrapped their arms around each other.

"The next time you get dropped into a world of magic," he said, "maybe you can manage to make it a peaceful world."

She leaned up to kiss him.

"But I'd hate to think of you in a world without me," he added.

She smiled. "That could never happen. You are my world."

The End

**A/N:** I've been writing fan fiction for years but have only posted one other story before last week. I was unprepared for the warm reception and helpful comments I have received regarding my Tin Man stories. You may have noticed there are a loose few ends … oh, yeah, and Zero escaped again. I'm a big fan of trilogies so I thought I'd leave myself a little something to help me jump start my next endeavor. Ninety percent of what I have posted the last couple of weeks was written when I started posting. The next one will be starting from scratch so it will be a while – I wasn't sure if I would have an audience. I am going to do a couple short stories in the meantime. I hope all of you will hang around and wait for the next part of what has become my World series … can a football fan use that term?


End file.
